Truths Tool
by EmeraldGhost11
Summary: She forgot who she was, so she accepted who she became, yet secrets are still hidden. In a world with hatred and alchemy, a tool might only have one job; to fight.
1. 1: The beginning

WELL THEN

This took a lot longer than i initially promised. Back over on the old Truths Tool, i had said a month max, however it has been a lot longer than that. Reasons? Stress, laziness as well as i've done a complete overhaul to her backstory so it took a LOT of planning.

So lets start 2019 great with picking these up. Please be patient, we will hit the Anime/Manga in a few chapters time, but please give this a try!

The official Rewrite to Truths Tool Begins (I dont own FMA)

* * *

Small feet stumbled through the alleyway, eyes darting around in panic. Fear gripping mind and body. Turning a corner it stumbled, tripping, falling. A large man blocked the way out.

He frowned, looking the thing over. It was small and hunched over. It had long golden blonde hair, that had collected dirt from running or perhaps something else. Its golden eyes widened spotting the man. He was now able to see 'it' was a young girl in rags and emaciated. Stepping forward he kneeled down, he too looked young with tied back silver- white hair and red eyes narrowing in concern. She cowered back, her eyes looking around in panic, but she paused, back hitting a wall. She watched the man, preparing to be attacked.

The man held out his hand. She studied him. He looked kind with a soft face. Cautiously she took his large hand, that engulfed hers. It was warm. He smiled pulling her close, her body shivered from the cool air, ragged clothes not offering the slightest protection. The warmth from the stranger made her feel woozy and… content. She let out a soft sigh before promptly finally giving in to exhaustion, passing out instantly.

Hours later she woke, laying on under soft fabric. She blinked, frowning in confusion, before jolting up. Looking around she found stone walls. Wood. Fabric. Paper. Fire. The man! He stood from his seat at the other side of the room, he gave her a small smile before three other people entered the room, with similar smiles once they spotted her.

A women hastily made her way to the girl with a kind smile and a kind look in her eyes. "Hello," She said whilst kneeling before she held a hand out. "my son found you earlier and brought you here." The girl eyed her hand suspiciously before taking it. "Can you tell me your name sweetie? Where you are from?"

The girl didn't answer, eyes dropping to the floor. She looked around again, noticing how everyone in the room shared the same characteristics; dark skin, white hair and red eyes. "My name is Crystal." She whispered. "I-I don't remember anything."

That was the beginning.

Crystal soon learnt the names of the family that chose to take her in, offering such kindness to a lost young girl. Her new parents were jovial people with such big hearts for their now three children. Her adoptive brothers? Well the youngest of the two, was the one who found her; Isaiah, and his older brother Oscar had taken a huge liking to the new addition. It was a strange having no memories of her life before, or how she had come to be so emaciated and ill, she didn't even know how old she was, and could only guess due to her small stature. Crystal had not known much what a family was, it was like she was a blank state, a newborn even. Her curiosity definitely shone through. After months she finally accepted the place as her home and new family as hers with confidence. Unfortunately however, that notion was not shared by the rest of the Ishvalan community around them.

Crystal had learnt that she lived in a region of southeastern Amestris called Ishval, where the Ishvalans were ruled over by the country's military forces. Oscar had taught her that Ishval was once its own country, but was absorbed by Amestris. Tension was already high, so when a lost child is found with resemblance to an Amestrian child, it put others on edge. Crystal, though too innocent to the world to understand why, faced many harsh reactions. But given her confusion it never bothered her, appreciating her new family for the life they began to provide for her. How could she complain, for she had been given a loving family and a place to call home.

She spent time with her brothers and learnt their personalities and their interests. Oscar had the mind of a scholar, always wanting to learn and making new discoveries. He was carefree and kind, always taking time out his day to assist Crystal with her reading. Unlike his brother Isaiah had a more muscular build, Crystal was sure he'd end up as a temple warrior monk similar to their father. Crystal cherished these days with her new family, grateful for her luck to be found by them.

Then the war came

It became a time of fear and uncertainty as an uprising was slowly beginning to form after the murder of an Ishvalan child reached all corners. There was an uproar of anger and call to arms to fight back against the Amestrian's and their control. As time passed it became apparent it would not be something small. Isaiah was one of those outraged, and quickly made his joint monk training as well as to be a warrior to help the efforts in the war; it worried Crystal greatly.

At first things moved slowly, reports of skirmishes in the first few years, almost like both sides were gearing up for something huge. During this time, Crystal began to help Oscar with his scholarly work, research into alchemy and alkahestry. She learnt that it was taboo under the in the Ishvalan religion,yet with the possibility of ending the war and saving countless lives, it motivated them greatly. At first she was confused how it was such a bad thing, but after Isaiah explained their religion and the powers of alchemy in more depth, she understood much more and why it was taboo in Ishval. Curiosity still tugged at the young girl's heart, however.

Isaiah had started to fight for his country, returning alive but always with some sort of injury; leading to a smack round the back of his head from their mother. Although, even with their efforts skirmishes grew closer to their home, more were killed or injured and things were becoming much more horrific.

Crystal's brothers said that the war would not last forever, and she believed this with absolute conviction that her people- no that the nation of Ishaval would come out on top.

One could only dream.

Seven years into the war, with a good cause and strong hearts the Ishvalan people fought with everything they had, not once backing down. Then the Amestrians threw a curveball. State Alchemists turned the tides of warfare, turning the skirmishes into exterminations of the Ishvalan warriors, and to a complete wipeout of the Ishvalan people. No woman or child would be spared.

On one of the quieter days, Crystal deemed it safe to venture back out into the middle of the village to pick up some readings from others around her age, and when she returned she was met with a grinning Oscar, a small box in hand. Without a word he placed it in her already full hands, making Isaiah who was standing beside him laugh.

Crystal gave them both a suspicious look, before opening said box with a small smile, which soon turned into a grin. Inside was a small silver locket and chain, with words engraved in Ishvalan on the top, taking it out she opened it, her smile growing more. Inside was a very small, black and white picture of their family, it was taken on her fifth anniversary of her adoption.

Looking up at the two she gasped, as they now held a similar silver bracelet on eat of their wrists, sharing a large grin. "So you can always find us, little sister." Isaiah had said with soft eyes and face splitting grin.

They embraced and cried. The world was uncertain but the one thing that would forever remain would be the love they shared. Even with the horrors surrounding them daily, love and laughter can still be found within the heart.

Crystal had always spent more time with the eldest brother, finding the concept of alchemy more and more intriguing and also due the fact that he was normally at home. Her interest came to the point of secret researching herself, the ideals and theories just seemed to click for her, just seemed like child's play. With her knowledge and curiosity taking up more her time, things around them grew worse. A food shortage had begun in many of the smaller villages, meaning food for a family the size of their own, was difficult to come by. Crystal did not mind going without food for a few days when it came to it. As long as her parents and brothers were healthy it suited her just fine.

Isaiah had started staying away for longer, causing her mother to stress constantly about his state and health, Crystal just joined her in prayer for him and their country. Praying that the war would end soon.

More time had past and the front was eventually upon them. Being so far east it meant they were one of the final villages; this fact caused nausea and fear to swell in Crystals stomach. How was the rest of the Ishval fairing? Why was the front so close? Where was their God Ishval? Is this his plan?

Tucking her golden hair under her hood she ran home after retrieving some water; keeping her presence unknown had become paramount. Some in the village had chosen to stand by her adoptive family in keeping her safe, scared that the Amestrians would either take her away, claiming they kidnapped her, or kill her and her family. She turned a corner and saw her mother and father huddling in a close group.

Frowning, she hurried. An explosion somewhere in the village. Homes were engulfed by fire. Crystal tripped but was soon held in her mother's arms. Everything around them was now rubble and, causing her to shake in fear. Looking around frantically Crystal tried to spot her brothers, one of whom she knew must have been fighting the Amestrain forces which were advancing on them from the west. Crying out in joy their mother found Isaiah, smiling happily as he joined the group, now with other members of the community with them too. A few moments later Oscar also joined them, them too with a thankful smile on his face seeing his family to be okay.

Crystal gripped her mother's hand in fear as there was quick and frantic talks to flee to the east in hopes to escape the savage forces from the west, yet after revealing a state alchemist was leading the attack upon them there were more frantic looks from others, trying to desperately find a way to escape and live.

After a suggestion Crystal stepped out behind her mother, face angry. "No! We shouldn't split up! We are all a family and we should stay together!" She cried, her face slightly red from frustration and fear. Her mother held Crystal's hand tight, no one even answered her cries as more plans were discussed.

Beside her she saw as Oscar shoved a book into Isaiah's hands, eventually hiding it in his robe. She curiously bit her lip and opened her mouth to ask what was occurring between her two brothers, yet stopped as a breathless cry emitted from her mother beside her.

Turning Crystal faced the eyes of the devil. His eyes were filled with malice piercing the small group with intimidation and arrogance. The amestrian smirked at them, opening his long and thin arms wide as if he were to hug someone. His long black hair was tied from his face spare from two parts on the crown of his head, and his blue trousers and white shirt ruffling in the wind on top of the building that he stood upon; adjacent to them. Looking over them Crystal felt like pray, her body trembling yet she refused to seem scared, but her body betrayed her.

The devil's eyes stopped for a moment on her, his head tilting in curiosity, possibly due to her Amestrian appearance. She felt Isaiah push her and the group behind him, his eyes wide. Cries that the devil was a state alchemist sent shivers down Crystal's spine as she looked at the intricate transmutation circles on his hands.

In those short few moments everything seemed almost silent yet so loud; she could tell someone was crying, someone was begging and someone was praying. She felt like she was floating as her brothers looked back at her and their parents in panic and the red alchemic lightning burst from the devil. It rippled down the building he stood on, making large explosive craters, growing closer and closer to the huddling group.

She heard someone scream, and felt more weight push as her, but again things seemed so silent in her mind as Crystal watched the beautiful lighting arc towards her. It seemed beautiful, godly and so powerful, yet the light grew too much. She cringed in pain, feeling the pressure build and then there was only pain.

The pain was intense, then all she could hear was white noise, all she could touch was the cold broken ground beneath her. She tasted something warm and copper like, spitting it away as she tried to move yet, all she could see was black.

The was more sound beside her, making the young girl attempt to move away in a panic, thinking the insane man had returned. But a soft hand was what she now felt on her cheek, recognising the soft hands she tried to smile, yet coughed again, still tasting the copper.

"Crystal.." Now she could hear clearly. The voice sounded pained and broken; but it sounded like her brother. "Crystal please be alive." Her brother begged, before seeming to burst into silent ears as Crystal tried to take more breaths. But she only coughed on that taste again.

"Crystal." The voice she now recognised as Oscar pleaded, holding her cheek her seemed to be checking her over, but she couldn't see. "Mother and Father…" He whispered, his voice sounding broken again. Oscar seemed to pause, it concerned Crystal greatly, why couldn't she see?! And why was her brother breathing so heavily, seeming so broken. "Isaiah is beside you he..he's lost his arm." His voice broke again, causing the young girl to flinch at the sound, her hearing seeming so sensitive. "I love you...i love you so much."

Then all she could see was blue.

When Crystal next woke up all she could feel was panic and a heavy bandage around her face, hiding the light from her. Groaning she tried to move, to speak or anything, yet the grogginess caused the inability to cause more panic and confusion. That was till a woman beside her seemed to take notice of her newly awakened state. Her voice sounded like it was underwater, but she grabbed the gist of it. Crystal had been rescued and taken to a small hospital set up my two Amestrian Doctors, whom she couldn't see yet hear their kind voices.

The room sounded busy, others crying around her and others trying to heal yet she still couldn't see. "Miss.." Her voice was quiet, trying to grab the attention of the woman doctor. "Please..i want to see..i need to see if my family are here.." She begged, clenching her fists. After more convincing the woman finally agreed to remove the bandage for a small amount of time, still conscious that she needed to heal. From what Crystal was unsure.

The light brought a sense of hope as her eyes slowly opened, maybe things were not as bad as they seemed. She slowly blinked, hissing in pain slightly as the light was almost too much, yet after a few seconds she felt better.

The woman doctor was in front of her, her blue eyes wide. "Thank god..can you see Sweetie?" She asked, leaning over to inspect Crystal. After receiving a nod she continued to clean around her eyes. "I am unsure what happened, but you received extensive damage to your eyes.." Passing the girl a mirror she gave her a smile before having to rush to another patient.

With trembling hands Crystal rose the mirror, freezing as she gazed into the cracked surface. Along her face where her once golden eyes were now lay red ones, with jagged scarring around it. The large one lay from almost ear to ear straight across, with other smaller ones, almost like tree branches. It caused her to let out another panicked breath, touching her face. "Wh..why are my eyes... " Said eyes were wide and shiny with growing tears.

Before she could have a moment more there was a groan of pain from beside her, before a familiar voice called for their family. Turning with a gasp she finally felt the tears run down her face freely. Beside her lay Isaiah, his own face and part of his upper right arm was also wrapped in bandages.

As he started to come through there were panicked shouts to escape as the fighting grew closer to the small makeshift medical center, yet attention turned as Isaiah screamed, beginning to thrash in his bed. Crystal watched with horror, trying to call out to her brother in attempts to calm him, yet froze when she saw a familiar tattoo on his right arm. "Oscar...what did you do.." She whispered breathlessly, raising her own hand to her eyes. There were desperate calls for sedatives and help, but they were left unanswered as Isaiah began to stand.

Crystal moved, biting her lips to ignore her bloodied feet. "Brother stop moving!" She cried, placing her hands on his chest to push him. Looking up her eyes widened with slight fear and concern; his eyes were wide yet unfocused, but held a vast amount of hate. "Brother please stop! I'm here!"

Her cries were pushed away as he shoved the much smaller girl aside, muttering under his breath. "State alchemists...Amestrians...you will pay..." He reached to the side for a weapon, finding a cart of medical and surgical supplies. Others around him cowered in fear, only to watch in horror as he lunged for the Amestrian Doctors.

The cries of warning, fear and pain grew numb to Crystal as she knelt on the cold floor where she had fallen, her eyes wide and filled with tears as she watched the events. Unable to move, unable to speak, unable to help. It sickened her.

She didn't feel her brother drag her to her feet and away. She could barely feel the rock and dirt under her bare feet, everything felt so numb to her, so confusing and so big. She could barely move as her brother dragged her up the hill to the east. She couldn't feel anything when her brother let out an anguished scream at the sight of their destroyed village, the sky red and orange in the sunset; reminding her of the blood that was spilled.

She fell to her knees, gripping her head which was shaking back and forth frantically. "They can't be...everyone…" She whimpered, curling into a ball on the soft muddy ground. She then felt a hand roughly grab the back of her neck, and eyes peering into hers. Isaiah had pulled her head back with a harsh look, almost inspecting her.

"Mother...Father...Oscar…" Was all he mumbled, staring at his right arm and then Crystal's eyes. She tried to move away with a fearful whimper, keeping her eyes to the floor. "Vengeance…" He growled, releasing her and standing, looking at the bound book in his hands. "Even here in God's holy land i have nothing left to protect.." he was looking at the village again, beginning to pull at his bandages. "Vengeance…" He growled again.

Finding her strength Crystal stood shakily, gazing her teary eyes at the man she no longer recognised as her brother. "Isaiah...i..i'm still here.." The wind rustled her torn and burnt clothes, almost to soothe the girls emotions.

"No" He growled, his eyes returning to hers. "No you are not."

Crystal backed away as her brother said those words with hate and anger in his eyes; his body hunched over hers in a threatening way, his breathing heavy. "But...I am your sister..how can I not be with you?"

His eyes softened, looking away from the cowering girl. Both their attentions turned to the small bound book in his hands, filled with paper. "Brother left me with this...It's his research.." He then looked to his now tattooed and with hate. "Alchemy…" he growled.

Crystal took a daring step forward, her eyes filled with tears. They fell down he dirtied face in silence, causing her skin to ache and eyes to sting. "I have seen it...i know some contents..but perhaps..we should keep it safe?"

Her meek voice startled her brother who turned to look at her with sad eyes. He said nothing has he slipped it into his burnt clothing to keep it safe. "Come." He ordered harshly. "We must go."

Shaking her head she pulled away from Isaiah as he went to take her hand. "Brother.." Her voice rose to speak to him with confidence. "I don't want to flee….i don't want to live in hate...Alchemy...it can be good. It can help people! The Amestrian government caused this..perhaps the evil is within them but not the science they wield!" Tears fell more quickly as she preached, holding a hand to her heart and clutching at the skin. "It is something for that reason i want to know!" She cried, clenching her eyes shut.

Her brother said nothing, other than look down on her with broken eyes, still half covered in bandages. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Crystal where she was.

And alone she became.


	2. 2: Amestris

**YO!**

 **Back at it again trying to get more lengthy and regular updates! School starts again as of the 8th so i have no idea schedule wise due to exams but expect a new chapter by the end of the month!**

 **Update because i wrote that before that date, it is now the 22nd and i wanted to get at least two more chapters out by the 30th, as you can tell thats unlikely. School hiy me with exams and my mental health declines so its been a slow process.**

 **{Some information, contains spoilers for late in the anime/manga. I actually recommend you have almost/** **completed said thing to read this fic and fully understand events}**

 **I really appreciate the feedback so far even though its been up only for a few days, especially when the first chapter may have been confusing at all. The basis as of right now is, Scar's name and family's names were never revealed, so i had to give them some to fit, but it was Scar's family in which Crystal was adopted into. Her whole eye business is very similar to how Scar's brother transmuted his arm to save Scar. Kimblee's attack blinded Crystal as well as scarring her own face too. The lack of pain (i noticed i did not say much other than initial and when she cried) was due to the adrenaline she was still running on due to Scar's fit and attack on the Rockbell's.**

 **{Appreciation}**

 **THANK YOU TO;**

 **Lady Jessica Mustang (Welcome back!), comanderyew738, CaptainFenrys, Kipp the helper, Mister Moustache, aecw123, AfKTrust, DoesNotCompute, CryStorm808, JellyB3II**

 **For Favouriting, following and reviewing Truths Tool!**

 **{This chapter skips around similar to the first chapter, however its over a lesser time scale and is a little more solid}**

 **I do not own fullmetal alchemist (Brotherhood) Only my OC**

 **You may notice grammar/spelling errors what i didn't! Don't be scared to let me know! (however i am also British)**

 **Rewritten on 07/01/20**

* * *

After her brother left her there, in the dirt and surrounded by destruction and emptiness, Crystal decided on a few things; She was not going to be weak. She was not going to be a coward. And most importantly, she was going to learn and perfect alchemy to help people.

The war was declared over by the time Crystal had smuggled herself over the temporary borders and found a place to lay low with a group. It was a struggle yes, mostly not to get noticed by any military, but other refugees and some kind Amestrian's banded together to cross safely. She posed as a 14 year old orphan, which she believed at that point was likely to be true twice over, it helped gain extra pity, and gain extra rations. It was easy enough to make up a last name which was different to the one her family had given her (safety reasons) and background story, yet truthfully she didn't know the truth anymore; especially her own age. It was unsure when they had found her, so they really only celebrated her joining the family and not her age. She was still quite small and her thin body had returned due to rationing food, making her look even younger than what she had done.

It was easy enough to stay hidden when food and shelter was available, yet as time passed and their group numbers dwindled it became more difficult to gain any extra help. She refused to steal, which others in their small group greatly disagreed with. Eventually she gave up, leaving the group and finding an abandoned cabin, on the outskirts of Central, it would do nicely for the following months.

She kept her eyes hidden under tinted glasses she had bought with the last few coins she owned through odd jobs, now it was possible to begin to work.

It was difficult; not many wanted to employ a 14 year old orphan, not really knowing of her origins or where she lived, yet some showed great kindness to Crystal, offering food and old clothes, and eventually work for her own honest money. It was all she aimed for, to survive in an honest way, unlike many around her.

Then came the time she was able to get her hands on books about Alchemy from the library it was easy enough giving a name, false address and making sure to return them. Days and days passed where she curled up in the same corner of the huge place, reading, reading and remembering, theorising, learning...expanding her ever growing knowledge and interest. She reminded herself of Oscar; her brother had a thirst for knowledge that could never be quenched, she now felt much like him as the months passed and her understanding grew, but it was also a distraction.

The distraction helped her try to forget the horrors she saw and the pain she felt in her heart, forever missing her adoptive family. She struggled to eat nor sleep, dedicating herself to a task that would hopefully one day, honour her lost people.

One day, almost nine months of living there, Crystal decided it was time to test out her own alchemy, her own theories. She had already trained her mind in the ways of equivalent exchange, and the science of alchemy (thanks to the many books, who knew the nation was so obsessed over it to leave around such good teaching tools around), yet had not yet fully performed it.

One specific part of physics had sparked her interest, leading into many dabbles of alchemical theories and equations. Now, she was ready to try.

Drawing the perfect round circle was hard, yet after many tries she succeeded; her eyes narrowed as she looked it over, her heart beating. With a sigh, she pulled her now much longer golden hair from the messy bun from her head, and set aside her tinted glasses, her red eyes now free. This was a change she forever hated, mirrors were often smashed in anger. With another deep breath she pressed her hands to the circle of which she had spent weeks creating, in the hopes it would do what she wished it would. It was simple in her mind, understand the basic construction and deconstruction of matter, and understand how to manipulate the particles within said matter, simple...right?.

The air around her picked up, causing the young alchemist to hold her breath in anticipation, yet soon enough, the circle began to glow. Yet, it was not the blue she was accustomed to, and what she had learnt. No. It was a dark red. Flickers of energy spiked up and around the room, causing her to dash her eyes around to focus on them, praying no damage would come to her or the room she resided in.

Moments passed and everything settled; and inside the middle of the circle looked like almost a mirror in the air, like the air had solidified yet you could still see through it. With a cheerful gasp Crystal ran to it, her hands carefully reaching out to touch the space, her fingers stopping on the hard surface. It had worked!

Her celebration was cut short when the circle seemed to activate again, yet the atmosphere grew heavy and dark. The once red energy tendrils turned black with almost claw like ends. She screamed as she was engulfed in pain, her body felt like it was burning as the claws, no hands, reached for her. "A rebound?!" She cried in confusion, gripping her hair; the reaction had started when she was still in the middle of the circle, meaning she was now stuck as the reaction, or rebound as she believed continued, she tried to move but the energy grew and grew.

Within a few moments it seemed to grow to a climax. An eye opened up beneath her. A large white eye which captivated her attention. Then her vision was white and Crystal felt like she was falling. Then; it stopped as suddenly as it started.

"Well Well, isn't it the miracle" a voice taunted her. Groaning Crystal slowly stood, her mind fuzzy and her arms feeling heavy, when had she fallen? Looking around she saw she was in a white room, which seemed to spread out for miles. Turning frantically her eyes met a slouched figure sitting on the floor, behind it stood a large gate with markings she could not see from where she stood.

Images flashed in her mind painfully, of the same white space and figure. She gripped her head, crying out from the anguish the image made her feel, and the pain from the suddenness. She tried to speak, to ask who the figure was, but no words came from her mouth as she continuously groaned in pain.

The images were so blurry, unfocused, but she had been here before. How? Crystal felt trapped, like the same white walls had been something in her mind always, so expanse yet so suffocating.

"Hehe" The figured chuckled, as if it was enjoying watching her pain. "I see you finally tested out alchemy, quite a nice idea you have too. Apologies, I did hijack your circle to bring you here." The creature grinned again at Crystal.

"You're...Truth" She spat out, the pain not allowing her to be more polite, she surprised herself at the knowledge of the creatures name, more questions started to replace the answers she knew.

Said figure clapped its hands once, looking delighted. "Well, I can finally get my plan in place now that you've stopped messing around, I'll explain it all soon!" Truth grinned, tilting its head. "Well done young alchemist" it finished, before a large gate behind her opened slowly. Fear gripped her as the black tendrils shot out again, grasping at her skin. Pain blossomed as she was dragged inside, her shouts and protests ignored as it shut.

If Crystal could honestly call this insane, she would. Yet it was far from insane. Flashes of information and images flashed by her eyes as she fell into a void almost, the pain in her head growing more and more and more as information was stuffed inside her pulsing brain. She screamed and pleaded, wanting it to stop. Looking around she shot her hand out, wanting to grasp onto anything, yet her eyes widened when a similar white figure also reached out for her. Before she could reach it, everything fell away and she was back with Truth, as if it had not happened.

"Did you enjoy that?~" Truth grinned it's huge grin at her, slouching forward ever so slightly as it addressed her. "Quite a catch too, I brought you here so a toll of something...important...isn't needed. Pity!"

Crystal gave the best glare she could in her state, before sitting on the floor with an exhausted sigh, pulling at her hair. "Why...show me that? What do you want? What do you wish to achieve?"

Truth let out a large laugh, clutching its stomach. "Well i'm not inclined to tell you my dear! And it's all for a bit of fun! I think I'll keep some...things" Its grin turned into a smirk, as if it knew something incredibly important as choose to hide it. "A secret still or now! Don't want to mess with my plan now do we~ But there are things i can tell you! Let's have a chat shall we?"

And so, as time passed in that white place, information was revealed to Crystal; her world was turned upside down again, and stomped on by the creature she listened to. The future information causing her to pull out chunks of her hair at a time. She learnt of the Elric brothers, basic events that are to come and the threats they held. Why? Well Truth preached she was its Tool, it's warrior, something to do its work in places it cannot interfere for some unknown reasons, rather silly but...as time passed the situation grew more serious and she couldn't help but listen. The reason for her being chosen? Something about fate and usefulness, other than that Truth refused to answer.

It seemed like hours passed before Truth finally stopped, allowing Crystal to comprehend the information. "There we go! And your toll has been three days of your time, seen as how i brought you." It grinned, before the gate opened yet again behind Crystal, who glared and resisted a scream as she was pulled back in.

She woke back in her camp, inside the circle no less; her mind reeled over the information which was stuffed inside her brain. Standing she dusting herself off and looked around the dark room, nothing seemed different, other than all the candles had been blown out, and it also seemed like it was a new time of day. "Toll of three days huh?" She mumbled, picking up her worn journal and noted more alchemic ideas. "Philosopher stones.." She mumbled again, looking back at her circle. "At least I have time to prepare...and I'm on the right track...though why was that red? Stupid truth not tellingmme useful things."

Two weeks passed while she struggled to make light of the new situation. She faced many new nightmares, mixing with the ones from her time in Ishval. Every now and then she would like into a mirror and gaze at her eyes, at her scars and and her long golden hair, wishing that the past was different. Over this time she learnt that wallowing in the past is a perfect way to end up dead. She needed to live, not just survive.

After those two weeks she organised a new outlook on life, centred around hard training. She would become a State Alchemist, and she would fish out those with evil intentions, and help the innocent. She wanted to prevent another Ishval, and keep their culture and lifestyle alive; while also being accepting others, hence her learning of Alchemy..and perhaps help upcoming events.

It was early September when she realised the year and time; less than a week before the exams, and one year of which Edward Elric would also partake in the exams, passing and becoming the Fullmetal Alchemist. 1910 he took the exam as he was eleven or twelve years old, Crystal couldn't remember exactly which from what Truth told her. With Crystal herself being only fourteen (or believed to be, she really didn't know her own age at this point), she would enjoy the fact of being the youngest state alchemist till he appeared.

Packing up she started to trek back down to the large city a few miles away. It'll take a day to travel, she purposely stayed rather far out. Following that the next day she would do the written exam, do a physical exam (as well as presenting her alchemical research), and return to a hotel she'd book for a few nights from the money she'd saved from doing cleaning jobs in the city; of course the outcome of said exams depend on her courses of action after this.

Reaching the city and the hotel she sighed. "Well then" Crystal announced to herself and no one in particular, her voice quiet; lack of human interaction caused her to be, albeit unknowingly, rather withdrawn. "Let's go show everyone what I can do," she grinned, quickly going into the minuscule bathroom in her hotel to check her appearance. Her golden hair had grown a lot more over the space of the time leading to this event, now reaching past her hips. 'definitely cutting it after the exams' she thought, fiddling with the thin strands. Her bangs split straight across her head, stopping just at her thin yet messy brows.

Two Things that never left her was her tinted glasses, sitting firmly on her nose, and her locket. It never left her person yet was always hidden somewhere, not wanted anyone to be able to take it, it was her only important possession.

Tying her hair into a solid bun on her head she nodded, ready to ace the exams. Hiding under a thick, black coat she made her way outside with a soft smile on her face, missing the bustling noises of a city like what she was once used to.

Crystal lazily walked over to the large building, frowning slightly was she felt lost; stupidly enough she didn't watch where she was going, not until she walked into a large man in front of her. She jumped back, fixing the glasses on her face, stopping them from falling. "Oh I'm sorry sir, i wasn't watching where I was going." Crystal apologized softly, looking down at her hands to possibly avoid the annoyed gaze of the man.

However she was not met with that, said man in front of her seemed to smile largely at her, waving his hand with a dismissive way. "It's alright!" he grinned, before tilting his head. "Say, you look a little young to be out here by yourself." He commented, pushing his own glasses up on his nose. Crystal looked up and took note of the man's appearance, jet back hair slicked back apart from one piece and piercing hazel eyes, that they held a rarity of kindness.

"Oh sir it's no bother, you see I must be off I'm very busy." She bowed apologetically to him, before running off towards Central Command. Her body shaking with anticipation.

After Crystal showed her identification, easily forged once she snuck into the archives in the library, placing a fake birth certificate to prove her existence, she was allowed to enter the exam. She had been able to save her original one, or more so the adoption papers from her family; however, for the moment, not revealing her heritage may be best.

The written exam was easy enough, if Crystal didn't count the pure amount of older men looking down and sneering at her every five minutes. The soldier leading said exam seemed pretty surprised to see someone so young taking part, however he raised no mind.

Walking out she yawned, stretching her back. Feeling a hand tap on her shoulder Crystal jumped, turning. Hazel eyes met hers once again. "Well then missy, fancy seeing you here." the man smiled at her again, before passing her a thin piece of paper. "You passed the written exam, this is the room and time for the practical." He said with a more serious tone. "My name is Maes Hughes, what's yours kid?" He went back to smiling at her

The idea of a child so young in the military unnerved Maes, however it was not his place yet the time to raise his opinions on the matter, he was just given the small job of handling the information out.

Crystal blinked in surprise, before taking it. "Oh, thank you Sir, and my name is Crystal" She smiled, her voice shaking slightly, turning she continued outside to wait for a few hours once he had left her.

Then time came; the large door opened in front of Crystal. 'Here goes nothing' she let out the breath she was holding once she stopped walking into the center of the room. At the head of the room stood Fuhrer King Bradley himself, surrounded by other officers, probably high ranking, as well as there were multiple other officers watching on balconies around the room His wrinkled face made no expression as she entered, his black hair was in its regular slicked back style with only a few pieces falling forward, and his usual eyepatch covering his left eye lay there ominously. The two soldiers beside her saluted, before turning to Crystal. "Do you need chalk for a transmutation circle?" they asked, eyeing her small structure.

However Crystal held up her hand from under the coat with a small yet sly smile. "No thank you, i can manage without." she smiled slightly, tilting her head. 'So, the Fuhrer is here, interesting. Let's give him a show shall we?' She mused within her mind with a slight giggle.

At that moment she gave a thought to how her alchemy had changed, and the information she had learnt from Truth of not so long ago. Philosopher stones seemed impossible, yet she had a few theories, and beforehand her alchemy seemed...different...more powerful, and enhanced, without needing much to do so. Over time she dabbled and tried incorporate this seemingly natural enhancement with normal alchemy, leading to being able to control the reactions now. Hopefully everything will go alright, and she would keep her alchemic reactions the normal blue, as it was a trump card she wanted to keep secret.

One of the higher ups nodded to her, allowing the start, Crystal returned this. "It's basic really." She spoke up, addressing the room. "If you consider the particles themselves within matter, harness them and you harness practically anything." She smiled. Holding her arms up. Nothing much happened till there was a low rumble, as if the air was vibrating. Above her small spaces glimmered, almost hardening into small spheres.

Crystal took a small step forward, before the room was enveloped into darkness, her alchemy forcing the windows to blacken from the particles vibrating and becoming more solid in their bonds, light no longer travelling inside. "It can be scary really, i guess" She called, walking around the room, touching small spots on the walls, before she returned to her spot, allowing light to return back through. She grinned again, snapping her fingers.

Small alchemic explosions rocked the room, air itself solidifying into weapons almost, propelling at Bradley, stopping just before him. "Especially when anything around you can be used." She winked at him, snapping them again, the room returning to its normal state. She bowed, before leaving the room, which was silent. 'Goddamnit Crystal, you had to tease the freaking Fuhrer.' She mentally scolded herself, leaving the large command center with a brisk pace. 'Idiot, you let your cheeky side take over'

The following day she was called back to Central Command, to which surprised her even. Standing stiffly before she bowed slightly to Bradley, who was there now with less guards within his open office. "Thank you for inviting me back Sir." She addressed politely, said man raised his hand to dismiss her.

"No need child, i have come to personally congratulate you." He silently passed her an envelope with almost a fatherly smile on his face. He received a small side look before Crystal took the large envelope. Opening it she was greeted with a certificate and pocket watch. "Congratulations to you, The Matter Alchemist" Bradley greeted her, holding his left hand out to shake hers. Crystal gladly took it, grinning, her eyes wide under her glasses and brimming with tears.

"Thank you sir." She further looked further inside the envelope, seeing instructions she must follow with childish glee and excitement; her mind was brimming with new possibilities and outlooks for the future, especially now having access to funding.

Bradley broke Crystal out of her musings; "You have been assigned under Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. You will meet him inside Central station at thirteen hundred hours to transfer over to East City, I feel under an experienced superior officer will help broaden your own experiences and knowledge for the time being ." He finished with a reassuring smile, turning he left the room, the only few remaining officers following.

Crystal took a few moments to reign in her glee and take a breather, before she too exited the room and soon central command. On her way out she did pick up the military's uniform for her, however once she reached the hotel once again it was dumped into her bag. Hours passed and soon her mind turned from glee into a depressive state, sliding down at the end of the bed and staying there with her head down and hands clutching her glasses and her familiar locket. "That uniform...should i truly wear it?" She mumbled, looking up at it once more. To her knowledge it was not a must; State Alchemists can wear their own clothing for example, yet some with more ties to the military will wear the given familiar blue uniform. "Do i truly deserve this chance..." Tears began to fall down her now pale white skin what was once tanned from the constant sun back at her home. "Mother, Father, Oscar. Please forgive me for becoming what i have, I love you all...Isaiah.." She mumbled, saying soft prayers. "Forgive me, but i should do what i must..."

The time passed as she lay there, wallowing in distant memories, before she hauled herself up. Thanking the owner as well as paying the last of what she needed to, Crystal rushed slightly down the, again, busy streets. Arriving almost late to the station. Once she arrived she looked across the busy platforms, trying to notice anyone matching the slight description she knew of.

"I see your punctuality needs to improve." A voice called to her, before it moved closer. "Welcome The Matter Alchemist, to being a Dog of the Military." A hand landed on her shoulder. "I guess its true a little kid took the title of the youngest state alchemist, let alone being a girl too." Turning Crystal was faced with meeting the infamous Flame Alchemist; Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. He was tall, easily looking down on the small girl, his posture slouched in an almost uncaring position and his black hair almost unkempt on his head, falling across his forehead. However his dark eyes seemed sharp, looking over the younger alchemist.

Crystal's eye twitched slightly. "Nice to meet you." She replied curtly, trying to not make a bad first impression. "I understand I am know under your command Sir?" She noticed a blonde woman just behind him. Turning her head slightly she saw a woman in the same blue uniform with short blonde hair standing just behind the two, her brown eyes were similarly sharp, yet also held some softness directed towards Crystal.

Mustang nodded. "That's correct, follow me kid. We can talk on the train. My name is Roy Mustang." He was already walking ahead, leaving Crystal to blink in surprise before following quickly.

"Crystal Davis." She responded in the same tone, walking behind him, sending a small smile to the women, holding her hand out to her in a kinder greeting.

Said women took it, shaking her hand in return. "Riza Hawkeye."

The trio walked towards the train, soon boarding into a small compartment, cordoned off with a door from the rest of the train; It was rather private, probably for the best. "Now then Matter" Roy had started, already seeming to give her a nickname, "mind giving us a bit of information and-" he stopped, staring at her with wide eyes. Riza was similar, yet she tried to contain her emotions as the atmosphere in the compartment grew cold and with apprehension.

Crystal had removed her glasses, her red eyes gleaming, her scars across her face now easily visible, It was rather obvious to the other two to what could have caused them. "It's strange isn't it? It's only been just over a year from the end of the war, and i've already come rather far since then."Crystal mused, looking down at her hands before moving to the eyes of her superiors. "I'll tell you what you need to know, however I'd appreciate something in return." She said softly, placing her glasses back on.

Roy overcame his shock, blinking out of his trance and clicking his tongue. "Yes that's only fair but…" He hesitated for a moment "you are Ishvalan?" He asked with a slight cautious tone, after receiving a nod he seemed more confused. "But you look Amestrian...your hair and skin.." His eyes moved around her face, almost committing the scars to memory, yet her red eyes had awakened a deep seated guilt and horror within him.

Crystal barely moved, letting them both take a moment to digest the information.`` I am technically not Ishvalan, i am Amestrian in Race." She sighed, reaching under her shirt to pull out the familiar locket. "However at the age of five...or around there, I was adopted into an Ishvalan family, where I grew up, lived, learned, played. Then the war came…" Her eyes grew dark for a moment. "My family tried to keep it from me as much as they could...but obviously they couldn't keep the actual front lines away forever...My village was one of the last to be destroyed." She said with barely any emotion, yet her eyes showed her full suffering; looking down at her hands there were small scars lined her palms from the explosion. "My entire family died, other than my Brother and I, a state Alchemist slaughtered us all." The train continued on as if it was nothing, yet the room grew more tense.

Riza seemed conflicted on hearing the information, everything was still so raw seen as how the war had been only a year and a half ago. Yet she brushed these thoughts off, reminding herself of her own mission. "You.." She paused, looking to Roy, who shared the look in her own eyes. "Why become a state alchemist? Do you not despise the military for such things?" Roy made a noise of slight agreement, his thoughts now moving to possibilities of desertion or rebellion, leading him to start to become more guarded.

Crystal chuckled quietly, lifting her arm up to inspect her palm once more. "That idea would be just of course however... My hatred does not exist, simple." She shrugged. "I became a state alchemist to help stop such suffering to ever occur again." She snarled, clenching her fist. "You all were acting on orders, I'm sure you would have faced severe punishment if you refused, just as you said, many are dogs of the military. And if a dog does not obey their master, they are punished." She leaned back in the painful wooden seat, looking at the reactions of the two.

"So your resentment may be with the Fuhrer himself?" Roy asked, now beginning to think of her uses.

"Perhaps, there will always be something corrupt wherever we go." She responded, looking out the window. "My eyes are red due to my brother. He was one of the only people of Ishval to ever consider the usage of Alchemy, he was talented and smart really. When the alchemist attacked us, i lost my eyes." She held her hand to her face, feeling the rough skin around her eyes. "He used his alchemy to transfer his eyes to me, giving up is life in the process as he had also saved my brother."

Roy grit his teeth, his mind racing with many different thoughts and ideas. "Tell me Crystal, would you protect the citizens of this country, even if not considered your own?" He asked seriously, leaning forward and entangling his fingers in each other. Riza watched him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Anything to help stop such suffering in this world" Crystal retorted, snorting in laughter again. "You do not have to worry about me defecting, I've worked hard over the past year or so to get here, I'm not throwing that away...no.. " She finished, her eyes gleaming with a determined look.

Roy nodded, seeming satisfied with her answers. "I see...well then, the future may hold many possibilities for us all." He leaned back yet again.

Crystal snorted but didn't reply, angling her body slightly to look out the window but also curl into herself and her book. Her mind was going a good few million miles a minute, but she clutched her locket in her hand and took a breath.

 _'There will be no turning back. This is who i've become now and i goddamn will be good at it.'_


	3. 3: A Year in Progress

It was a silent train journey save for the fact of the few rustling of papers from Crystal's book that she cradled like a life saver. Yet she paid no mind to the other two sharing the carriage once the conversation was over, feeling slightly guilty at how she had addressed the situation and spoken to the both of them, so she curled up with her book instead of facing the topic more. However, it became almost a painful quiet, until she decided to snap the book shut and looked to the two. They returned her bored luck, Riza less so.

"I can hear your thoughts from over here." Crystal commented, fiddling with her cold locket once again. The two shared a look before Mustang smiled slightly at her, his dark eyes reaching her own.

"You are smarter than you let on kid." Mustang snorted. "Just how old are you really?" He poked her arm repeatedly. Hissing she pushed him away, pouting. Yet she returned the laugh, raising her eyebrows. "Well I'm fourteen thank you very much." Crystal retorted, smacking his hand away. "And you'd think I wouldn't you? After becoming a state alchemist." She teased, pushing her hair from her face. "Hey, aren't i the youngest and the first female State Alchemist?" She asked curiously. Gaining a nod from Mustang she grinned.

Mustang stood abruptly once the train slowed to a stop, Riza followed. "Well, We are here." He proceeded to walk from the train. Riza silently in tow, and Crystal running behind, shouting out curses and she was almost trampled by people who seemingly didn't notice her as they went on with their day, the curse of being small and lacking an authoritative aura.

"Wait!" She called, tripping over herself. The train left soon after that, the trio again stood in a smaller station this time. "This isn't East City, where are we?" Crystal asked, tilting her head. The place came off strangely familiar to her, looking at the rolling hills surrounding the place. It reminded her of home, even if it was a lot more green.

Roy continued walking out, meeting with a man, a horse and carriage beside him. "Resembool." Riza answered for her, before joining Roy inside the carriage silently.

Crystal shook her head and chuckling at Riza, her loyalty clear. Crystal cursed the large carriage, practically heaving herself up onto it. "Resembool? Why are we-" She stopped, a small realisation dawning. Riza heard her stop, looking at her curiously.

The carriage started the journey, a rather bumpy one at that, however, Crystal was once again absorbed in her thoughts. Crystal cursed her predicament yet again. _'ugh i just want to get to East Command'_

Beside her, Roy and the man leading the carriage were talking, stupidly Crystal missed a good portion while she was distracted, a trait she hated. "What is the meaning of this 2nd Lt. Hawkeye?!" Mustang exclaimed, looking at a small piece of paper, examining it more, becoming more irritated.

Riza tilted her head, huffing. "It would appear that either this document came through a time vortex or someone made a grave error." She commented, frowning. Crystal had no mind to partake in the conversation, only leaning into her seat and sighing. It was rather warm, some clouds in the sky and the sun burning high in the sky, rather relaxing...perhaps she almost fell asleep if she wished to.

She slipped her large coat off, revealing her white blouse, it hung loosely off her, such as her black trousers did so. Even her meek shoes looked too big. Riza noticed this, giving her a look over and nothing more, but behind those eyes a mind was thinking.

The man in front was quite, before seeing the house upon the hill come into view. "Why don't you meet them first before making your decision?" She asked with an irritated tone, before the ride continued in silence. It was not much longer till they arrived at the house, all climbing from the carriage which seemed to be waiting for them. Crystal sighed, cursing the world again, before she followed Mustang inside the home, it was a large farm house, though a little run down with a large path running up to it.

Entering the two noticed books strewn around the rooms, rather messily. "Rather rude seen as how no one is home." Crystal commented, sniffing her nose up at the dusty smell. Roy did not reply to her as he picked up a small frame with the photo of the two boys. "Something isn't right." Crystal hissed, looking around the house. "No one here...state of disarray..where the children?!"

Roy nodded at her statement, agreeing. He felt a sense of dread as he entered the basement. Crystal grew silent as she saw the many jars of substances around the floor. A large transmutation circle in the middle of the room, with a large blood stain in the middle. "Oh ishval..." She muttered, holding a hand to her mouth. _'no...this is so much more real…'_

Roy looked over to her, sharing a look which they both understood what happened here. Riza joined them a few moments later, frowning at the walls, where bloody handprints stained them. "These are...blood stains?" She raised her voice, looking to Roy for an answer.

The man clenched his fists, looking around the room angrily, however at the doorframe the man with them stated they could be round back. Roy shook his head angrily. "Where are they." He demanded, tone dark. "Where are the Elric Brothers!"

Crystal rushed out after that, following the angry man to the house just down the road; the Rockbells. The name caused a jolt in Crystal's memory, where she then looked to the floor in shame. _'The doctors…'_ Roy banged on the door roughly, while Riza stood silently behind him, and Crystal to her side. Once the door opened, Roy shoved it open, barging inside. "Mustang hey-!" Crystal hissed, following him. "You can't just barge into people's homes like that!"

Behind them the small women who opened the door seemed furious, before Riza calmly explained why they were there. Roy looked around, spotting a boy in a wheelchair, a large suit of armour behind him. Crystal held her breath as Roy marched up, grabbing his shirt, demanding what they had done. _'He looks so broken…'_ Crystal rushed up, placing an arm on Roys. "Hey now." She smiled nervously. "Give them a second kay? Can't you see…?" She left the question unsaid, mentally urging Roy to see the state of the boy, who was now looking down, avoiding his gaze.

A cold hand landed on her own arm, turning she looked up to the suit of armour. "I'm sorry...please forgive us.." it begged, the voice soft and small. Roy stepped back, looking at it in shock, Crystal doing the same, gasping. "I'm sorry...i'm sorry.." The armour shook, looking at them. Crystal realised the severity of the situation, of everything, the boy was in the suit. Turning on her heel she rushed out, hair flowing behind her as she forgot to style it back up once it fell down on the train. Spotting a tree she gasped again, feeling her heart sped up. Laying down she leant against it, closing her eyes and holding her head.

 _'Goddamnit...why the hell am I here i the first place...why must people suffer this way.'_ She let a single tear fall through her barrier, before biting her lip and letting out the breath she was holding. _'I'll become strong.'_ A soft voice broke her from her thoughts, placing a hand on her head. Crystal would have sworn in irritation if it were not for the look Riza gave her. "This is where you went, it's time to leave." she waited while Crystal stood, composing herself.

Crystal nodded to her, following Riza back to the carriage which set off almost immediately. It was quiet once again, till Riza shared the same look with Roy. "Think those boys will come?" Riza asked, glancing slightly at Crystal, who was silent.

Roy nodded. "They'll come." He responded, looking back at the house momentarily.

"You are very confident." Riza commented, glancing yet again to Crystal, worrying slightly for the young girl. "Judging on the look the the boys eyes, i'd say he was beyond help." She finished. Crystal snorted slightly.

Roy shared her amused look. "You think so? I saw eyes that were burning like fire." He insisted, smirking. Riza semed happy enough, going quiet again. "Hey, Matter." Roy called, once they were in the familiar train carriage again. Crystal, whom was stuck in her own thoughts, looked up to him. "Where did you disappear off to?" He asked.

Crystal huffed again, kicking her feet up on the adjacent seat. "It was none of my business to say and…" She winced, looking back at him. ' _Its too painful to see such suffering and pain again...the blood...so much like before..'_

Roy seemed to understand, even if it was unspoken. Nodding he leaned into his seat, sighing again. "Hopefully soon i can get a promotion, especially if you build up a good reputation Matter. You can choose to find your own place to stay, or take up one of the military dorms, as technically a Major you'll get your own apartment." He informed her, a few moments passed before he continued. "That'll take a week at best, and you won't receive your income for a few days, so stay out wherever you are staying."

Crystal hesitated, unsure of what to do. "I don't have a place at the minute, I was camping in the woods in a run down shack, i believe it's getting demolished soon so..and I just used up the last of money at the hotel I was staying at for the exams." She shrugged. Riza frowned at this.

However Roy nodded, an idea forming. "Lt. Matter will stay with you till she can move, i'm aware you have a second bedroom?" He almost didn't leave room for answer or defiance, it was more like an order than a suggestion. Riza nodded, agreeing, smiling slightly at the girl and gave a wink when her eyes widened such as saying, no one will believe you that I smiled.

One question was still left on Riza's mind as they returned to Roy's small office to review their next course of action, Crystal was very much so distracted as she looked around the different Military office. Eastern command was much different to its counterpart in Central, much smaller, yet still held she same atmosphere.. Everything felt raw still for the woman, yet she held a strong face and emotion, continuing on. "Crystal" She called, gaining the attention of the young girl. Roy also looked up, curious. "Which district were you from?"

A cold chill descended onto the room, the intentions of the question were clear, the faces of those within turning dark. "You wish to know, so you can clear your mind if you partook on the murder of my family and neighbours. To clear that conscious somewhat" Crystal said simply. Detaching the locket from her neck she sighed, opening it. Staring at the photo once again she bit her lip, unsure whether to burden the two, knowing enough. She looked to Roy, who also seemed to have a moment of realisation. "Conda" She breathed, shutting the locket.

Things were silent, it was a surprise enough that Riza would ask such a thing, as she didn't hold the events of Ishval much on her conscience. However Crystal's answer satisfied her, nodding she picked up a folder. Hugging it to her chest she left quickly.

Glancing over at Roy, Crystal could not seem to place his emotions, it was a mixture of shock, guilt and realisation. All of which are rare for the man, he too tried his best to move forward. "You confuse me Matter." He muttered, pushing a large pile of paperwork to the edge of his desk, making a mental note to push it onto Riza. "You hold no anger when you speak, yet you are painfully aware that State Alchemists such as myself assisted in the destruction and extermination of your home and people. Entering the Military itself is surprising enough." He leant back in his chair, folding his hands together.

Crystal looked down, her face becoming dark. "You have a point Mustang." She whispered, taking her glasses off. Looking back up she sent him a determined glare, her red eyes shining. "Though I was not related to any of them through blood, I consider them my people. However like a dog follows its master, soldiers follow their orders. I have no quallerals, when i have my own ideals to follow, and it does not stem from revenge." She leant back on the chair in front of Mustang. "There are only two people i hold any resentment to" She held up her hand, pointing to her eyes. Looking closely now, Mustang could see a faint scar right across her eyes. "Is the man who directly murdered my family, and gave me this Scar as well as a man i will surely see in the future." She hissed, before slipping her glasses back on.

Roy nodded, before passing her some paperwork to sign in regards of her passing her exam, his thoughts taken over by her words and commitment. However he could not help but smile, such an interesting personality will surely liven up the place.

More silent time passed between the two before Riza returned for Crystal, it seemed that happened a lot for the girl, communication with other people is something fresh once again. A few hours later, as some errands needed to be done, a rustling of keys could be heard as two figures stepped through the front door of an apartment. Entering Riza lit a small candle within the main room, where a small table and kitchen were seen. the small girl following behind her was carrying a small paper bag of food, placing it on the table. "I appreciate this Hawkeye." Crystal smiled, helping place the food away. She had hung up her coat in the doorway, her small form milling about. It wasn't a surprise really to Riza, the Alchemist was only fourteen, so being rather petite was a given. However watching Crystal mill about while helping her within the apartment, she noticed how thin the child was.

Glancing over yet again, Riza smiled. "Dont worry about it." Moving through the small rooms the came to a door. "The bathroom is just to your left, and this is the guest bedroom."

Crystal entered the small room, taking into account the neatly made bed beside the window, a small stand beside it. "Okay, thank you very much." She nodded her head thankfully. Walking up she placed a few items on it. A small bag was beside her, containing clean clothes and her only personal items. Mostly books and her personal journals. She left the room choosing to sit on a chair by the table, resting her head in her arms. "Are you sure this isn't a bother Hawkeye?" Crystal asked politely, looking up. She had also discarded her glasses in the room, feeling comfortable letting the women see her eyes.

Said woman sat down beside her, shuffling through a few pieces of paperwork. Crystal held off a laugh at her thoughts over the sureness that Mustang must push it all to her.

"Of course not, a little company won't hurt." She replied, not even looking up. Crystal bit her lip. _'I feel like I'm imposing...i literally just met her.'_ However Crystal nodded, letting a few moments of silence fall.

"Hey Riza? Is there a gun range around here...and.." She trailed off, looking down. She felt the need to train, knowing the future wouldn't be as easy as hoped. It felt like she was betraying her past even more as time moved on, yet Crustal felt the need to pick herself up and move. Learning how to protect herself, train her body and mind, while improving her Alchemy, that was her first steps.

Riza nodded, placing the papers into a neat pile. "Yes, i'll show you to them once everything has settled." She smiled, pushing her chair back. "It's late, i'll speak to you in the morning." Riza left to her room, not speaking much more.

Crystal watched her go, her mind going over multiple things in her head. Sighing she too retired to her temporary bedroom. _'That woman confuses me so much, yet secretly she scares me. I respect her though...'_ She though. Changing she threw herself onto the bed, humming slightly to herself. _'Four years or nearly five, that's when it should all begin fully, hopefully Ed actually sticks to it and takes the exam in a years time..'_ She looked over to her journal, it held many secrets of hers and her dabbles.

Sitting up on the bed she grabbed her journal, which was already coded in a different language to be safe, and began to dabble. Writing a few alchemical theories here and there along with her day. She found grounding herself with the current time made things somewhat easier. Sighing she placed it down and snuggled into the bed.

"Lets see how it goes

Everything moved rather slowly for the young alchemist, much slower than she preferred. It took three days before she was able to snag herself her own apartment. She was appreciative and thankful to Riza, yet living with the women, even temporarily, was a bit much. Especially at the beginning of all this. Her research funds began to trickle in slowly, especially after she started doing small jobs for people around East city. No one other than Riza and Roy knew of her descent or somewhat of a past, and she'd prefer to keep it that way for the time being. Soon enough, Mustang was promoted to Colonel, and Riza to 1st Lt. It was a celebrated occasion by the trio, who spent a night within Riza's home yet again. Sadly, Crystal was not able to drink as the other two had done.

Over the year Crystal had learnt more combat skills, as well as firearms. It was an extra precaution, well, what she had convinced herself. Deep down she despised guns, knowing their destructive force and uncaring link to the person who uses it, but knew the skill would be useful if needed in a dire situation. Her alchemy also improved once she gained access to larger libraries and more confined books the military kept for their state alchemists. It was very entertaining for Crystal to read through most, throwing many theories against each other, testing some even. She expanded her knowledge to the best she could during the time. The most progress she made was researching into alkahestry due to reading her brothers research. She celebrated her fifteenth birthday in secret, deciding not to make much of a deal from it.

She had grown more, putting on weight and bulking out with muscles from training, which needed to be done due to her lack of military experience.

Almost a year had passed since she got her state license, and casually, she was waiting for Mustang to announce a trip to central command. Of course he had to leave it till last minute, but then of course Edward Elric showed up to join them.

The two alchemists shared a carriage as they took the train down to central, the other two seemingly disappearing. Crystal sighed, holding her arm out. "Crystal Davis, The Matter Alchemist." She said politely, giving him a small smile. While the boy eyed her he took in her appearance, her hair was also shorter, nhow at her shoulders and tied back in a low ponytail.

"Edward Elric." He responded, shaking it. Without realising it, Crystal had held her right hand out, therefore she shook his left, automail hand. She felt the cold metal under his glove, yet decided not to speak of it.

"You'll be stealing my title as the youngest State Alchemist if you pass." She winked, laughing. "I'll still keep the first female alchemist though." She gained a small snort of laughter in return.

Edward seemed to inwardly grin. "Oh yeah?" He teased, looking Crystal over. "Just how old are you?" He asked, probably teasing her size.

Her left eye twitched, before she chuckled. "I was fourteen, im fifteen now, what's it to you midget?" She retorted.

That seemed to be a stupid thing to do.

It was like a pin had been dropped, Edward Sneered, going red in anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU HALF-PINT TWIRP!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. Crystal just laughed, clapping slowly.

"Wow." She laughed again. "Your short temper matches your size!" She grinned again, leaning back in her seat as the young boy beside her seemed to have a brain fart, blurting out different insults and curses. He had finished once they reached central.

Walking beside Edward, who still seemed pretty fuming at her comments, a voice pulled her aside. "Now now Matter don't be teasing him so much." Mustang smiled at her, his dark eyes glittering in amusement. Grumbling under her breath Crystal just continued, following Riza back to Central command.

Once it was Edwards turn, she patted him on the shoulder, whispering good luck. A few soldiers around them were already speaking of Crystal's presence, yet also of the Fuhrer's, who seemed to pay a visit yet again this year.

The waiting was painful, but Crystal had faith in the boy. He didn't speak much of his exam till they were leaving the grounds. "I have to say, you put on quite a show back there." Mustang teased, walking beside Riza and Edward, Crystal falling behind them.

Edward turned to him. "Shut up. I should charge you a spectator fee." He retorted, huffing.

Mustang seemed to find this hilarious, laughing outwardly. "You're lucky to get out of there alive after pointing a spear at the Fuhrer president like that, even if it was a practical joke." He shot Crystal a small smile, whom was also laughing. "If you get your license, you will become a member of the military." He continued, looking up to a flag as they left the gates. "But if there's any doubt of your loyalty to Bradley, your license will be revoked in a second. Be careful"

Edward frowned. "I'd like to say the same thing to you." He said, pointing a side look to the Colonel. "When I pointed my spear at that old guy, you were the only one who didn't seem alarmed, Colonel." He shot back. Mustangs face dropped. "Hardly the reaction of a loyal subordinate." Edward finished.

Mustang turned to both Riza and Crystal. "He's...got a point." She laughed, while pointing to Edward, seeming miffed.

Riza just sighed. "Colonel, in those kinds of situations you should at least act like you're worried."

Mustang held a hand to his chin, thinking before letting out a grin again. "Yup! If you had done away with Bradley back then, it would have opened up a position for me…" He pondered.

Crystal facepalmed at his bluntness, while Edward grinned sneakily. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" he looked up to Mustang. "What a bit of juicy gossip! Maybe i should snitch on you to the military command?" Edward threatened, seeming entertained.

Mustang again let out a loud laugh. "And where would that get you?" He responded, looking more so amused. He got a confused expression in return. "I've got some dirt of my own; Do not create humans, Do not create gold, swear absolute loyalty to the military." Roy listed, smiling again. "Those are the three rules that a State Alchemist must NEVER break." He hardened his tone on 'never'. "Even though the process is incomplete, you guys did try to transmute a human being. If that were to come to light, your career would be over before it even started." Roy continued. Edward almost froze at this, taking a look at Crystal, whom was barely listening, Riza was just quiet. "And your brother may be sent to the lab for study, catch my drift squirt?" Mustang tilted his head, giving him a smug look. "You keep our past a secret and accept the license as if nothing happened, and my own stock will raise for finding such a talented alchemist."

Roy sent a small look to Crystal, whom was probably a partly reason why he was promoted beforehand. Edward seemed to be fuming. "As long as your little secret stays under wraps, we both win, so don't get any funny ideas."

Edward looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "WHY YOU LOUSY-!" He stopped when Crystal smacked the back of Mustang's head, scolding him. "Stop being such an ass, besides, he still has a week till they announce your results." She smiled. "For some reason I received mine a few hours after, maybe it's because there were barely anyone applied last year…well..those who were competent"

Riza smiled at her, before they all returned to the station, catching a train back to East City.

Leaning back in the train seat Crystal sighed again. She was mulling over an alchemical book again, yet her thoughts ran away to things such as Edward and his brother.

 _'Well'_ She thought. _'It begins'_


	4. 4: The Chaos Begins

**OVER THREE YEARS LATER**

 **LATE 1913/ EARLY 1914**

Edward had returned home to his brother once he obtained his state license. The Fullmetal Alchemist, the now youngest state Alchemist in Amestrian history. Crystal herself was the youngest till the twelve year old took the title from her, yet she still held the title of the first female state Alchemist, so her pride was still intact. It caused a funny argument between the two, until they called a truce to go their separate ways. Crystal was now settled in East city, doing larger jobs for the military and Mustang himself. The man was a lazy slave driver, she was surprised Hawkeye hadn't smacked him yet. The military was pretty interested in her knowledge and skills, and handed her many assignments around Amestris, which allowed her to travel all around the country. She'd wished to travel to other countries, however the borders were beginning to become much more tense, so it grew more dangerous to do so. Creta was the most recent scuffle, she was close to being sent to the border to assist the military, but her orders were changed last minute. Crystal was thankful for that, part of her believed it was Mustang's doing.

Distrust sadly followed her, it wasn't widely known, but those who had somehow seen her eyes immediately labelled her, of course not everyone, Such as Mustang, Hawkeye and Hughes (who seemed to constantly phone Mustang. He paid them a visit earlier in the year and met the young alchemist again and continued to hug the life out of her). Many comments and side eye glances caused issues within her missions, mostly when it came to Intel gathering. As expected, the idea of someone of an Ishvalan decent within the military caused anxiety. Many probably thought she was planning an uprising from within.

However there were a small group of people who seemed to trust her fully, and those included the entirety of Mustang's unit. The group had been brought together by Mustang as an extraordinary team of subordinates, who now, are like a family.

 **FLASHBACK**

Walking down the halls of East City HQ was a feat as many people mulled around, doing many different jobs. Crystal had grown somewhat taller, however many just pushed her aside as they carried on with their days, not paying attention to the girl, it was almost a welcomed situation, a known one. When she first received her State license, almost everyone within the HQ either avoided her, gave her dirty looks, or quizzed her. Sighing in defeat she opened the door to the usual large office room, yet paused when she saw a large group of new people.

They were crowded around Mustang, who seemed to be addressing the group as a whole, giving orders, and failing to do so without causing a loud mess. Shutting the door a little louder than indeed she winced as the gazes fell on her. "Ah Matter, perfect time. Come." Mustang beckoned her forward. Doing so she frowned, her mind swirling for knowledge of the faces here. Taking her shoulder in his hand, Roy pushed Crystal forward in front of the group. "This is The Matter Alchemist, Crystal Davis. She is under my command and therefore a fellow subordinate." He spoke, introducing Crystal for herself, she hissed, shoving his hand away.

"Goddammit Mustang can introduce myself." She stepped away from him, before turning her attention to the group. "Hello, nice to meet you all." She bowed her head slightly in respect.

One of the men stepped forward, his short blonde hair spiked up, seemingly defying gravity. He removed a chewed up cigarette from his mouth, holding his hand out. "Well, nice to meet ya kid, the names Jean Havoc."

Crystal snorted in laughter before taking his hand. "Don't call me kid." She responded, before stepping back. The others came forward, introducing themselves. In total there was 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Crystal herself, her rank being Major which is equivalent to being a state alchemist.

And leading them all was Colonel Roy Mustang

The new additions warmed up pretty well to Crystal, often sharing jokes and helping out. It was entertaining to go up against Falman or Breda in a chess match, both were extremely intelligent men. Havoc took up almost an elder brother role to her, similarly with Furey, even though the small man looked much younger to her. When Crystal felt comfortable enough to reveal her eyes it was if nothing had changed, they welcomed her into the fold and carried on as usual, it was extremely heartwarming for her even if at first things were a little awkward due to the surprise.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Currently she was in a small town just before the border of the desert to the east, where Xing was on the other side, a good few days of travel away as she was on the far side. Crystal was walking along the border, looking out at the large wasteland before her. She was here for personal reasons this time (deep down though she wanted to travel to Xing), wanting to explore around a little, yet something subconsciously brought her here. Recently, the now seventeen year old was experiencing things of which, to her knowledge, only one person could understand, one that Truth had told her about.

She hoped she would find some answers she was looking for. Her mind was constantly filled with voices that were not hers...Her chest ached and thumped almost constantly, sometimes forcing her to collapse in agony. The first time it occurred she was in Mustang's office. The colonel and Lt both rushed to her side, worry evident. It was hindering and annoying, yet caused fear to her.

 **THREE MONTHS EARLIER**

The normal trio were inside Mustang's office, shuffling through some paperwork, Riza stood beside him as per usual her expression calm while he talked. Crystal was similar, leaning back in the leather chair, legs crossed in a casual way. Luckily everyone was out of the office that day, Havoc had a date, Furey was out tinkering with something and Crystal were unsure where Breda and Falman were.

"So Matter, all that's gone through, tell me, find anything interesting while you were on your trip?" Mustang asked, he tilted his head, leaning on his propped up hand. He smirked at the girl.

The smile was returned to him while another was sent to the woman. "Well lets see." Crystal tapped her chin in a joking manner. "The usual coldness, Alchemists were not well liked in the area, but I snuck around enough and got what I needed." She shrugged, smiling again. "How has everything been here?" she asked curiously. This gained a low irritated groan from the man. Crystal laughed. "Hughes annoying you again?" She raised her eyebrows.

Another groan from Mustang and a smile from Hawkeye answered her question. "Well I'm not surprised, he is a-" She choked on her words, her eyes going wide. Her breath left her as she felt another painful thump, her body jerking forwards. Another tremor passed and Crystal gasped, launching forwards to steady herself, a hand gripping her chest.

Riza was immediately there once she noticed the change in the girls demeanour. Catching Crystal she felt her the girls heart thumping harshly. "Matter?!" Mustang exclaimed. Jumping from his chair he went to her side, taking her other arm. He did not gain a response as she jerked again, gasping in pain. "Quick place her down." Mustang ordered, his face growing dark with concern.

Once laid down on the office floor the two hovered over her, Riza held the girls hand, while Roy looked on worriedly. "Matter, can you hear me?" No response again, the tension was getting thick as the two adults watched Crystal grow pale. "Crystal?" He repeated, using her name. He gained a groan from the other Alchemist.

Crystal could barely hear or feel anything as her body failed her, painful tremors made her flinch. A few long moments passed before she let out a shaky breath, able to open her eyes. "What...What happened?" She groaned, holding her head in pain. She barely noticed the worried looks and the feeling of Riza holding her hand. "Hawkeye? Mustang?" She muttered, sitting up. Her sight was blurry, her hands clammy.

Riza shook her head. "Careful, and I told you, you can call me Riza." She helped Crystal back onto the chair, who leant back on the chair, breathing heavily.

She sighed, feeling exhausted. "I know...but it's out of respect.." She breathed, closing her eyes. A tapping on the desk had her open her eyes again, struggling to focus.

Mustang was tapping his finger on his desk, his face dark and twisted with different emotions. "Now is no time to sleep Matter." he stated, sitting back down, looking her over. "What the hell was that?" He asked. Riza stayed by Crystal's side, making sure to keep an eye on her.

Shrugging Crystal pinched the bridge of her nose, the screaming voices in her ears dulling to a low roar. "I don't know...i have a rough idea though."

Mustang nodded, before frowning, himself and Riza shared a lood. "Crystal." He started, gaining her attention. "Take some leave, and i do not want to see a fit like that again." He ordered, not looking up from a file. He was actually just distracting himself from the worry she had caused. Riza nodded, agreeing.

Crystal tilted her head. "Wow, the flame alchemist just called me by my name? Wow i'm shocked." She teased, before wincing in pain, holding her head. "Yeah...that's a good idea…" She stood, going to the door. "Hey bastard, nice of you to use my name." She called, before leaving.

 **PRESENT**

Sitting on the edge to where the desert started she crossed her legs, interlocking her hands and placing her chin on them in a thinking pose. "Truth was silent for years, then this crap keeps happening..." She muttered, closing her eyes. She has placed her glasses in her pockets a few moments ago, her heavy coat discarded by her side, it was far too hot to wear it.

Her thoughts were back to the incident with Mustang and Hawkeye, when things really started to be a bit confusing. These 'attacks' grew more frequent, the voices louder. Occasionally her eyes would sting, yet she was more bothered by the screaming voices in her mind and attacks where she can barely breathe.

She didn't hear the sort footsteps coming towards her, and a body sitting beside her, almost copying her pose. His long blonde, almost golden hair tied back from his face. "I see you are thinking hard young one." The man spoke, his voice deep, yet evident to hear a small smile on his face . Yet his eyes betrayed him, there were filled with concern and some fear almost. The presence of the girl unnerved him, he could feel what she was.

Crystal opened her eyes, sitting up straight, but kept her gaze on the wasteland before her. "Yes, of course." She returned the smile, turning to him. Her shock evident as she jumped back. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed, jumping up to stand. Her red eyes shaking. Before her stood a man she remembered very clearly. Yet he did not move, still looking out to what they were both looking at.

He smiled, before joining her as she stood. "Now now, watch your language." He held his hand out. "You seem to recognise me, however I do not know you. But" He turned into a more serious nature, eyes darkening. "I can feel what you are...just who are you." He demanded, still holding his hand out.

Crystal sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, before taking it. "Crystal Davis, nice to meet you Von Hohenheim." She said in a calm voice than before. Shock registered on the mans face, before turning to almost suspicion. "Don't worry." She huffed, letting go and sitting back down. "I'm not working for that bastard." Secretly she thanked Truth for telling her.

Silence fell between the two, until Hohenheim joined her again sat on the floor. "Do you even know?" He asked, glancing at her. He narrowed his eyes. ' _She looks very young, I don't recognise her...she doesn't look like shes from Xerxes..other than the hair'_

She snorted in laughter, before wincing in pain, holding her head. "A little, i have guesses and feelings, the bastard at the gate still fails to tell me everything. For a few months now, everything has slowly got worse" She shrugged "I trust you know something?"

Crystal received a nod from the man, before holding his hand out. "You have souls within you child, just like I do." He urged her to take it. "Your body is rejecting them as you aren't accepting them yourself..and you aren't strong enough because of that."

Crystal sent him a shocked expression, before a moment of realisation passed. Nodding she took his hand. "I had an inkling of that many years ago but it passed from my mind...recent events and of course..the power..proves it. Thank you."

He smiled to her again, before placing a hand on her shoulder, "First, explain to me how you are a living philosopher's stone to me, then I will assist you."

Crystal nodded, taking a deep breath. She recounted the fuzzy memories from the ishval to meeting truth to present, and hope things moved and escalated from there, finishing to present time. Of course not telling him of her knowledge of future events.

Hohenheim was silent, nodding. "I see…" He was unsure what to think, yet one thing was a clear, a child was forced into this and now held the same immortal burden as him, with the ability to enhance their alchemy, with being a philosopher's stone. "You need to listen to the souls inside you, i feel with now knowing what you are, it may not react as badly."

She held a hand out to Hohenheim. "I thank you for this old man" She smiled, before slipping her tinted glasses back on. "I know what you are travelling for, and if you ever need any assistance, don't be afraid to contact me." She slipped him a piece of paper with her contact information.

Hohenheim mused over this fact, looking at the paper. "The Matter Alchemist ey? Fitting name." He received a nod in agreement. "How old are you?" He asked, looking her over again.

"I am eighteen in a few months time, within the new year. And that year is when it all begins." Crystal yawned, before shaking Hohenheim's hand again. The man did not let go, leaving a question unanswered on his mind. "You must be here for that reason, so I'll stop bothering you now. I appreciate it, but be careful. It all begins soon." She gave him a smile of thanks, before picking up her coat and turning to leave. "I'll be working with your boys!" She called to him once she had begun to walk away. "See you soon!" She waved, leaving him,

After her encounter with the man she began to mediate almost every evening, falling into herself and calming, somehow listening to the voices and souls inside her. It unnerved the girl but it made her better.

 **EARLY 1914**

Crystal had spent her eighteenth birthday surrounded by people she considered friends in East city, surprisingly enough. Riza had greeted her with a warm smile and small gift once Crystal entered Mustangs small office, receiving a surprised look from the girl she accepted it, gaining a thanks. Sitting in the usual leather chair she opened it, gasping. It was a leather bound book, held together with thick string. Its cover was blank, yet the fabric that held it together was firm, shifting through the pages she saw they were also blank. It was a beautiful notebook Riza had gifted her with. A few tears and smiles later Mustang had entered, throwing her a file before sitting at his desk.

He was quiet, as if waiting. giving him a suspicious look. Opening said file she frowned, its contents confusing her. "Congratulations Lt. Colonel." He gave her a sly smile, before also passing her a wrapped package. He revealed that due to her work for the military and years she had been it them, accompanied by her age, she was promoted to Lt. Colonel. It was not unheard of that State Alchemists received promotions in ranks, as they were seen as Major's by the military, but it had surprised the girl, not expecting such a thing. Unknown to her, Roy had out in a word for her, expressing her knowledge, skills and loyalty. Roy was an example of a state Alchemist also receiving promotions in ranks within the military.

Crystal grinned, returning the look. "Does this mean I beat your record of youngest Lt. Colonel?" She teased. Gaining a sour look from the man. "Hey, maybe I can beat you at being the youngest Fuhrer." she laughed, taking her glasses off to quickly wipe the small tears from her eyes. Taking the other package she opened it, finding a good stack of Alchemic books and a set of keys; Looking through the books she continued to grin, as they contained many theories and types of alchemy she as shown interest to him, yet she tilted her head in confusion to the keys, receiving a "Wait till later" look From him.

The phone in Roy's office rang pretty soon after that, a groan and many moments later it was passed to Crystal. "Hello?" She asked curiously, fiddling with the keys in her other hand. A cheerful voice and congratulations followed her from none other than Maes Hughes, how he knew alluded Crystal, yet she was appreciative anyway. Hanging up once birthday talk concluded she laughed. "I'm surprised he remembered me to be honest." She let out another burst of laughter, before again wiping the tears from her eyes.

She refused a small laugh from Riza, and another warm smile from Roy, secretly she considered the two to be very close to her, some of her closest friends. They had taken her into their wing without any issues, albeit if it were orders, Roy could have still sent her away most of the time. Riza had accepted her into her home almost instantly, making sure the young child at the time grew stronger, helping her learn more techniques. Roy and Crystal had a weird bond at best, nothing like himself and Edward. Instead of arguing their conversations tended to be filled with joking teasing, before pushing things aside to make sure their objectives were complete.

The recent months before had scared the older two, sharing worry for the other Alchemist, yet when she returned looking healthier and more filled with energy, it had calmed somewhat. again, unspoken and unknown, Riza and Roy shared the feelings of close friendship with Crystal.

Turning back to the reason Crystal was called to his office was brought back up, as the trio had decided to pay a quick visit to Central, Roy mostly wanted to pay a visit to Hughes. Before they left East City Riza took her to a small room within the command center, it held many different lockers. After many confused looks, curses and running around, Crystal found the locker she held the key for. Opening it she found a new uniform (military based) with the new star on the shoulder to show her promotion. Inside was also more (to a great extent of happiness) books, of which Crystal was ecstatic to have, with the uniform also came a new handgun. Crystal had opposed getting one, preferring using alchemy. Yet after an indecent with a man in the streets of East City, of whom had decided it as gun to try and mug her, she showed interest in carrying one.

She understood what guns meant to people such as Edward and Alphonse, but to her it was another way to defend herself, not to kill. Beforehand, Crystal showed no interest in wearing the military uniform, especially due to Roy's obsession with women wearing miniskirts. However as the years passed she began to feel more accustomed to seeing the uniforms around her in a more positive way, so now she gladly wore it, yet still adorned her Locket as well as trench coat. These two items never left her side, including her glasses.

Of course, in the life of the Matter Alchemist, a simple and quick visit to Central led to something much more. As annoying ass it was, Crystal admitted it probably would make things much more interesting. As soon as the trio left the train they were greeted by the Fuhrer's personal assistant, urging them to come straight to Central command, having being summoned by Bradley himself.

So now Crystal stood beside Mustang in front of the Fuhrer himself, yet as nerve wracking as it was, Crystal remained calm. She held a file with a picture of a man in similar military uniform in the corner. It held his name, affiliations, past and Alchemic specialities.

Roy looked over her shoulder, thinking deeply. "The Freezing Alchemist, Really? He's here?" Roy frowned before looking back at Bradley, him was stood just in front of a large map of Amestris. Crystal noticed the man's involvement with the War, she frowned, before looking back to Bradley.

"We have information that he managed to slip into Central a few days ago. That's why I summoned you here Colonel." He gave a curt nod to Roy before looking at the map again. "I need you and your men." Bradley turned to Crystal. "To smoke him out, and bring him in." The Fuhrer sent her a small smile.

Roy kept a firm neutral position. "Consider it done Sir." He turned to Crystal, whom also nodded in agreement, passing him the file.

Bradley chuckled slightly. "I'm glad you are with us in Central for a while Mustang, it's good to know I have people here who I can count on." Crystal sent Roy an annoyed look, before copying his pose as he replied with a quick "Sir". Bradley turned to Crystal, his eye catching hers behind her glasses. "And congratulations on the promotion Lt. Colonel, I trust you will also assist in the capture of the Freezing Alchemist?"

Crystal nodded. "Thank you, Sir, and yes I will be." She bowed her head slightly. Bradley returned the gesture.

"Oh, and one last thing." He held his hand up, stopping the two from leaving. "Our rising young star is here as well, not counting The Matter Alchemist here. I am placing him at your disposal." Crystal grinned at Roy's confused look.

He bowed his head again. "Forgive me Fuhrer King Bradley, but just to be clear, are you referring to-" Bradley turned to him, cutting the man off.

"I am" Roy retained his composed attitude. "The Fullmetal Alchemist; Edward Elric." Bradley finished for him. Cray and Roy saluted, before leaving his office.

The walk to his assigned office was silent enough, both Crystal and Roy mulling over the information. "You know." Crystal spoke up once they reached it, stopping Roy once the door was closed. "The Elrics is not going to be happy to be kept here." She finished, sitting down at a similar chair to the one in East HQ. Crystal had not seen the boy since he gained his licence, whenever he was in east City she was somewhere else in a weird stroke of luck, nor has she met his brother.

Roy sighed. "I'm aware of that, wait outside while i brief them." He ordered, just then a young boy walked into the room, a suit of armour behind him. Edward Elric paused as he saw Crystal, confused. _'Probably barely remembers me.'_ Waving Crystal left. Not even five minutes later said boy and brother left quickly, looking annoyed.

Returning to the room Crystal grinned at Roy's tired look. "I'm guessing he didn't even stay for the briefing?" She asked, yet the attitude from the man answered her question. Riza joined them a few moments later, as the normal trio thought on a strategy.

Some time passed when a soldier ran into the office, red in the face from running. "Colonel Mustang! The Fullmetal Alchemist was in combat with the Freezing Alchemist, he was caught but then escaped, the Fullmetal alchemist is on his way here sir." The soldier saluted before leaving. Groaning in annoyance, Roy slammed his head on the desk.

Crystal snorted. "If you keep doing that you'll give yourself brain damage." After a harsh look from the man she moved away with a smile, sitting.

Crystal stood from the seat so when they arrived, Edward and Alphonse could sit, she decided to stand parallel to Riza on the other side of Roy. Sharing a quick look with the woman they smiled, before the door burst open. Edward Elric, followed by his brother whom was the large suit of armour entered, looking rather annoyed Edward sat in the same spot Crystal had done. He leant back, his arms casually resting on the back of the chair.

Looking up, Roy sighed again, resting his head on his hand again. Riza held her hands together in front of her, looking down, hiding a slight smile. Whereas Crystal leaned against the desk lazily. "Looks like you underestimate your opponent Fullmetal." Roy stated in a teasing tone, his eyes somewhat glimmering in amusement at the annoying stance the boy had.

Said boy looked off to the side, avoiding his look. "Who is this guys anyway?" He frowned in annoyance.

Roy smirked. "You'd know that if you'd listen to the briefing like I'd told you to, but no." He held out the no in a teasing manner. "You had to charging right off."

Edward was growing more irritated, before holding up his gloved hands. "Yeah Yeah i get it alright? I'm sorry kay? Whatever."

Crystal chuckled at his antics, before sharing a smirk with Mustang. "Maybe." She spoke up for Roy, therefore the eyes in the room turned to her. "Next time a Superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it, no?" She teased. Moving away from the desk she leant against. Edward gave her an insulted look, before going to speak. "yes yes i know." She held her hand out again, just like before. "Maybe you don't remember me Edward, Lt. Colonel Crystal Davis, otherwise known as The Matter Alchemist." She smiled.

Edward took her hand, a moment of remembrance passing. "Oh yeah! The one i stole the title from." he grinned. "Lt. Colonel?" He seemed somewhat confused. "I thought we are equivalent to only Majors." He stepped back, frowning when he noticed Crystal had grown considerably, now taller by him by a lot.

Roy laughed. "It's called a promotion Fullmetal." He added to their conversation.

The suit of armour stood, holding its hand out. "Nice to meet you Crystal, my name is Alphonse, I'm Ed's younger brother" Al said politely. Crystal smiled, sharing the gesture, before returning to Roy's side.

The older brother sighed, before sitting back down. "Fine..." He muttered.

Roy nodded. "Now then. His name is Isaac McDougal. Or as he was known as back in the day, 'Isaac the Freezer' He's a former State Alchemist."

Edward looked confused. "Former?" He asked.

Roy turned to Crystal, whom had picked the file backup. "That's right." Crystal continued for him. "He served in the Ishvalan War." Crystal winced slightly, it was unseen by everyone other than Roy. "During that time, he gave us no signs that he'd turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding." She read from the file, before passing it to Roy.

Continuing again Roy stood, walked to the window within the room. "He's been working with the anti-establishment movement ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority... whether it's dead or alive. That's up to him."

Edward looked away, his eyes falling to the floor. "No way. I'm not killing anyone for you"

Crystal held her hands up, interrupting Roy again. "And that's your choice. Our orders are simply to help contain him." Crystal helped explain, the boy seemed to be much more content. She too was against killing, however only in dire situations would she think of it.

Roy nodded, letting out a slight laugh "That's all. Hmm…Off topic, have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal?" Panic set on Edwards face as he turned to Crystal, who faked a confused look.

Roy ignored this, while Edward sneered. "Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" He exclaimed , before turning to Crystal to see what she was thinking. Crystal herself was quiet, not moving, reminding herself it was none of her business.

The door burst open, and a man, obviously in Military uniform, was holding his hand arm up in greeting, his face lighting up in amusement. "Roy! How goes? Heard you let him put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh!? One hell of a nasty assignment! But hey! Could be your chance to earn that promotion to Central!" Maes Hughes entered excitedly, greeting his old friend, whom was wincing, almost as if to hide from the man who never took a breath.

Maes turned, seeing Edward and Alphonse. "Oh see! Looks like my timing was perfect! You two are the Elric brothers, right!? Wow! It's an honour to finally meet the youngest State Alchemist ever." He had rushed forward, taking one of Al's hands, shaking it excitedly You're a real legend around here! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! A pleasure!"

Alphonse seemed to laugh nervously, before pointing to Edward. "Ah…you want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse."

Maes gasped in surprise, before turning to Edward. Almost a dark aura forked around the boy as he grew more irritated. "What!? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? Sorry! I had no idea you'd be so…" The atmosphere grew more heavy as he talked, Edward looking like he was going to scream.

"Hey Hughes!" Crystal called, waving. Coming away from the desk again she grinned at the older man. "Haven't seen you for forever! Thank you for the birthday wishes." She thanked him, shaking his hand. She bowed her head slightly again, this caught the attention of Edward, who was looking at her funnily.

Before Maes could respond, Roy let out a groan of irritation. "Hughes..." He gained the attention of the man. "What are you doing here? Go home." Crystal sent him a warning look. _'He's being rude again'_

Riza was quiet, still in the same spot and position as before.

Hughes laughed. "Actually, I'm here on official business." He turned back to the brothers, expression a lot calmer. "You, Elrics! I understand that you two don't have a place to stay. Which means that you'll have to come with me!" The two looked at him in confusion, before jumping as Hughes reached inside his uniform, yet calmed when they saw it was just a picture. "My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia. We'd love to have you!" He gushed, a large smile on his face.

Grabbing Edward he rushed out, Alphonse following behind them. Crystal grinned, watching them go. "He is very entertaining." She gushed also. Roy just groaned again, this time hitting his head against the wall.

"Go with them, make sure they all stay out of trouble." He pointed to the door. Nodding Crystal left them, soon catching up to the trio before they entered a car. The drive and walk up to their apartment was quiet, until the door opened and a young girl rushed out.

Hughes dropped to the floor, sweeping her up in a large hug, rubbing his chin against her cheeks. "Hi, princess!" He gushed, grinning like a mad man. Inside the doorway his wife stood, hands held together in front of her, she smiled also.

Elicia, his daughter, giggled loudly and squirmed. "Oww! Daddy, your beard is itchy!" Elicia giggled loudly.

This spurred Hughes on, who laughed more. "Like this? Itchy! Itchy!" The Elric brothers watched in shock.

Crystal entered first, as Gracia held the door open, she sat on a small sofa in the main room, taking in the large apartment. It was extremely cosy and heartwarming, with pictures around the room. She heard Elicia and the Elric brothers talk out in the hallway, then they all entered with large smiles on their faces, except for Edward who was yelling up a storm and being told to calm by his brother.

Gracia went straight back into the kitchen as she was cooking dinner, Crystal joined her to help. After introducing herself she helped the woman cooks dinner for many of them, plating and bringing it though Crystal's mouth couldn't help but water at the delicious looking food. Edward gasped and stared at the food, his eyes brightening. After the go ahead from Hughes he dug in, thanking the woman.

Crystal sat still, her normal routine sparking up in her mind, however she didn't want to be rude. Hughes noticed this, smiling at her. "What's wrong Crystal? Do you not like it?" He asked, slight concern on his features.

Smiling Crystal dismissed him. "No no, i just..." She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I normally pray before eating, if you do not mind?" Hughes held his hands up in a similar way, smiling. nodding in thanks Crystal held her hands together, closing her eyes, saying something quickly in her mind beforeopening her eyes she began to eat, smiling widely at how taste it was.

Now turning his attention to Alphonse, Hughes smiled warmly at him. "Alphonse…How're you gonna eat wearing that armour? Take it off. Relax!"

The boy froze, as if thinking for an excuse, he stumbled on his words, till Edward saved him. "He is not allowed to! He has to wear that all the time! It's a…it's part of his Alchemy training! You know how it is! Haha…I'll eat enough for both of us" He smiled. Hughes seemed satisfied with this, ginning when Elicia made a playful comment.

Eating quietly Crystal watched the young girl, her heart aching. It had been a long time since she had seen or been near a child so young, and it only reminded her of home. "Hey Crystal." A voice brought her from her memories. "What are you religious or something? Why did you pray?" Edward asked, his mouth full of food. Alphonse berated him on being rude.

Shaking her head at his antics Crystal laughed again, yet more in a nervous manner. Everyone at the table were looking at her now, save for Elicia who wasn't paying attention. "I am yes." Se nodded. Edward pushed her more so, asking which, how, why. Probably anything you can think of. Alphonse continued to tell his brother off, while Hughes also seemed curious. "I'm Ishvalan." She said simply, yet rushed, almost with a harsh nature, before picking up the empty plates. A silence settled in the house as everyone left for their rooms to sleep once the plates were cleared. Due to the number of people, Crystal was to sleep on the sofa.

Sitting on it she leant her head back, sighing, feeling tired. Many hours passed as she was caught up in her own mind, mostly memories. It was late until she heard steps coming down the stairs. Hearing this, she jumped up, yet seeing it to be Hughes she calmed. "I apologise for my nature at dinner." She said softly, bowing her head again.

Hughes held his hands up, waving to dismiss it. Sitting by her side he smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, i shouldn't have let Edward quiz you so.." A silence fell between them. "I never expected you to be...you don't look like it." Hughes mumbled to her, their conversation quiet. He had been one not to be told, due to the lack of seeing him mostly.

Crystal nodded her head, taking her glasses off, revealing her her eyes. It surprised the man, yet he quickly composed himself. "Its strange really, hearing someone who is Ishvalan in the military and one so young..." He trailed off, the nature of what he was saying clear.

"I'm aware Hughes." Crystal said, her gaze to the floor. "That you partook in the war, don't worry, i hold no disdain to you." She smiled, turning to him. His eyes were swirling with different emotions, mostly shock. "I've moved on the best i could." She sighed, before taking her jacket off. Now a comfortable silence fell, letting her mind drift away as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Crystal left very early as she was summoned to see Mustang, yet once she entered the hallways he barged past her, barking out orders."We have a confirmed report that McDougal broke into Central Prison last night. Whatever he is up to, he is growing bold. That means our time is short. Close off all roads. Search every square enter to the city. When you find him, shoot on sight. That is an order form the Fuhrer himself." he reached the door, black coat billowing behind him. "But if I find him first, he is mine!" He sent a quick nod to crystal, whom was activating the Alchemic circles on her arms. He had slipped his gloves with his own Alchemic circles on.

"I'll beat you on that Mustang." Crystal teased, following him out. To help hide the ace of being a philosopher's stone as well as seeing truth, Crystal uses many different alchemic circles which are tattooed around her body, as well as mini pieces of jewellery with some too. In total, Crystal can use multiple different types of alchemy, but mostly prefers to use her most known; Matter, or for a better term, the particles in the air and pretty much everything. It requires great concentration and energy, but her ability to use it she blames on truth. Due to basically being a ball of energy, her main type of alchemy is much easier. "Chances are, Armstrong will run into him first." Crystal deduced, following Mustang as other soldiers rallied around them. "There!" She called out, pointing to large dust cloud, coming from a few streets away.

Rushing to the place, evidence of a fight could be seen, as the ground was broken up and used for Alchemy. "Hes most likely ran, search around."Crystal order out. The soldiers around them saluted, rushing around to find a lead. Mustang looked to her as she knelt by a transmutation circle. _'She's changed, takes charge more. She's grown up, and i've watched it happen.'_

Crystal inspected the circle, her gaze hardening. "He is planning something large..." She muttered, standing. "I can try and track his alchemy." Receiving a nod of approval from Roy she held her left hand out over the circle. Another circle on her upper arm glowed and activated, before alchemic lightning shot forward and down the alley. "Follow me." She said to Roy, before briskly walking forward, following the trail.

A few hours passed when they were led up a large building, on top of the roof. The sun had set recently, leaving a dark shadow resting on the city. Reaching the top, both Crystal and Roy shared a look, spotting the rouge alchemist on the edge of the building, looking at Central command. "It's been a long time, Freezer." Roy called, his voice calm. Beside them a squadron of soldiers had spread out, their guns trained on McDougal.

Turning, McDougal let out a sigh. "Well, Roy Mustang. Hagh!…So the Flame Alchemist came out to play." McDougal laughed, turning fully to their attention. He noticed Crystal beside him. "And who is this?"

They both ignored him as Roy took a step forward. "You can make this easy on both of us. I'd rather not fight with an old war buddy." He sent a small apologetic look to Crystal, whom held her hand up. Secretly, she was hardening the air around them, almost a dome, her left hand rotating in circles behind her back.

McDougal turned his view back to the city, his fists clenched in anger. "War buddy? Please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval! Only military bastards and their damn dogs!"

As Roy clicked and transmuted flames towards McDougal, Crystal left forward behind them, using it as a cover. McDougal had moved backwards, seeing the flames, yet did not see a hand come out behind them. Grabbing him, Crystal threw him sideways, away from the now gushing water from the pipes beside them, she transmuted the ground, causing the floor to rise up towards him, during this another circle activated on her lower leg.

McDougal doged and growled in anger. "Damn kid!" He screamed, reaching for her. Jumping backwards she slipped on the wet surface of the roof. her fall backwards seemed slow as her eyes grew wide, and McDougal saw his chance. Leaning to the floor he transmuted the small layer of water on the roof, solidifying it and sending it to Crystal, whom moved in time for it to cut through just her side. Thankfully not through her.

Roy snarled, watched Crystal grip her left side, some blood seeping through her uniform. transmuting again he sent flames towards McDougal, who transmuted the water again, causing steam before condensing it, soaking everyone there. Roy groaned in annoyance as McDougal ran. "When the water meets flame, the flame goes out!" he called, transmuting water again into ice, using it to move to another building.

Once he was safely away, Roy ran to Crystal's side, who was keeling on the floor. "Bastard nicked me, i'll be fine." She sent him a nervous and unsure smile, which barely helped calm the worried look on his face. _'It's more painful to hold off the regenerative shit, but i cant have him asking questions right now._ ' Standing she stretched and tried to avoid hissing in pain. "Come on Mustang, we have an Alchemist to catch! He's most likely-" She stooped, gagging when she felt a severe increase of alchemic power in the air. Her body trembled as red alchemic lightly burst up from the ally from earlier in the day. _'I can't be having an attack now for the love of anything.'_

All over the city, Roy could see multiple pillars of red alchemic lightning, turning his attention back to Crystal she jerked, before calming down. "I'm okay Roy." She breathed. "Lets go." She moved forwards, leaving the roof. many of the soldiers around him look at him for orders, before reiterating hers, following Crystal down.

Rushing down and into the streets she ran to the place where the first reaction started, hearing the sounds of yelling. "Edward Elric!" McDougal yelled angrily as the moisture began to be sucked from the air, causing a wall of ice to form. "You've sworn your life to the state as a dog of the military. But do you really know the ones you serve? Or what their true plans are?"

Crystal spotted Alphonse on her side, waving to him. "When I say, we jump over." She knelt down, placing her hands on the floor to transmute them forward, using the ground. "Who cares! It's not my problem!" She heard Edward yell back in almost a calm anger. _'Almost...'_ She heard McDougal respond to Edward angrily. Just as Edward was speaking again she activated a circle on her leg again, sending the two of them flying over the barrier, the rock shaped like a hand. Jumping over both Crystal and Alphonse attacked McDougal, Crystal herself giving him a punch to the chest, sending him flying backwards and hitting a fence.

Standing from her kneeling position again she approached him. "While I understand your cause." Crystal started, removing her glasses, gaining a gasp of shock from the man, it was sometimes easier to concentrate on her alchemy when her glasses aren't obscuring her vision. "The way you are going around it is disgusting and can not continue." She stopped a few feet before him, holding her hands out. She was about to start an alchemical reaction to arrest him, till Edward's voice broke her concentration.

"So where is it?! You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?" Edward called angrily from behind her, she turned, stupidly enough. A punch came her way; blocking it with her arm she skidded a few meters back.

McDougal laughed, standing. "What are you talking about?"

Edward took some steps forward, not even looking at Crystal as she joined him. "I won't ask again! Where is it?!"

A large, crazy grin gave Crystal chills as the man raised his hand. " And what are you going to do, boy...? You're out of your league!" Behind him a large body of water shot up, before turning into expanding ice. it caused the ground to shake, making Edward step back in shock. McDougal smiled again, before taking hold of the ice when it restored the fence, starting to expand outwards and move, filling the street

Cursing, Crystal lept backwards, before it started to speed up. Sharing a look with the brothers they ran away from it, with occasional screams of panic. Looking around Crystal immediately notice the direction of the ice walls. Breaking away from the brothers she leapt up a wall, using her alchemy to boost her. She was quick, so it took a few minutes to reach the base of Central command, however she noticed movements on top of one ice wall. Watching the two boys fight McDougal made her curse, knowing she just didn't want to leave them. Transmuting the ground again she propelled herself up, going to punch McDougal. He twisted and tried to grab her arm, yet she kicked his chest, sending him backwards. "I hope you boys are alright." She greeted turning, yet froze when she saw Alphonse missing his head, his suit being empty. "Well then." She muttered, turning back to McDougal.

His face was filled with shock as Edward picked up Alphonse's head, passing it to his brother to reattach. "There's no one in there. It's empty...! But that... that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armour...So you lost your arm...and your brother...he lost his entire body... Huh! I see... it all makes sense..." McDougal let out another grin, causing Edward to wince and take a small step backwards. "You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!" He laughed loudly, yet Edward';s face contorted in anger.

Crystal sent him a calm look, yet paused when she saw him looking down at the floor. "You know." He snarled, the cold air making his red coat move. "There are some lines you really shouldn't cross." He breathed. With lightning speed he ran forward, punching McDougal and sending him to the floor, who responded with some lovely ice spikes, yet Alphonse jumped forward, kicked the man down the slope of the ice wall.

The trio followed him down, sliding down the slope, stopping near the man who lay face down. He propped himself up with his now bleeding arm. "Give it up!" Edward called. "There's no water for you to use here."

Crystal shook her head, activating a circle on her upper right arm. "Hah!" McDougal sent them another crazed look. "You've forgotten something. I've all the water I need…seventy percent of my body!" He exclaimed, throwing his hand forward, as well as hardened spikes of blood. Crystal jumped forward, holding her hands out the used her Alchemy, letting them hit her hands they reverted back to liquid, falling to the floor, yet drenched her hands in blood. Wiping her hands on her trousers she sent him a grin back.

"You also shouldn't underestimate state alchemists McDougal, seen as how you were one in the past." She hissed, stopping on the floor the ground rose up and smacked into him, sending him flying backwards. holding her left arm out she solidified the air behind him, making him slam into, almost an invisible wall.

McDougal snarled, while grunting in pain he sent more solidified blood spikes to them, yet with the ice walls converging on them it made the ground shake. While trying to deflect his attack she miss stepped and messed up her counteract by a slight angle. The spike sliced the side of her arm before embedding into the boys shoulder behind her. She heard calls from Alphonse as the spike was destroyed.

McDougal laughed maniacally, leaving them, with a slight stumble in his step

.

"Shit." Crystal cursed, sending an apologetic look to the two brothers, breaking the spike. Turning on her feet she faced the ice walls, holding her hands out she activated the same circle on her upper right arm, using it to attempt to slow the walls down. she had a small reaction from the ice wall, as it tried to convert back into water, however it just regenerated.

However she heard a large explosion somewhere close, turning she saw familiar flames. and another explosion, soon after the red alchemic aura dimmed and faded, and the ice walls retracted and melted. Sighing Crystal fell to her knees, groaning again. _'God damn that was tedious...'_ she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, before she stood again, approaching the boys. Edward saw her, his gaze turning hard, as he was to speak Crystal held her hand up. "Eh- don't worry about it Edward." She gave him a smile. kneeling to his height she pushed her hair from her face, letting him see her red eyes, as well as Alphonse could too. "I'll keep your secret, I promise you with my word." She held her hand out.

Edward glanced at Alphonse, who returned it with a small nod of approval. "Fine." He grunted, taking her hand and shaking it. "We can explain it later."


	5. 5: Lior

The boys were quick to run off once Edward has shook her hand seemingly desperate to still catch McDougal, yet Crystal sighed and rubbed her forehead. A small headache was slowly forming behind her eyes but grudgingly she placed her familiar tinted glasses on her petite nose. Looking around she inspected the damage to Central Command, which was miniscule, as to be expected from the HQ for the entire country, it was built like a strong rock. Beside her Crystal heard other soldiers rushing around to inspect the area and find the man who caused this annoying incident, but she was sure to push It to the back of her mind. _'Things are still constantly fuzzy, but my memory may still serve me right, Bradley should have handled him by now.'_ She mused, standing from her kneeled position. No one around her paid her no mind, more concerned on the structural damage to the city itself due to the paths the ice walls caved. It was slightly concerning, causing her head to pound with even more worried questions. _'I hope not many are hurt…'_

Inspecting herself she found to be completely healed from the battering she received, other than a bruise on her hip from where she it the ground. It was a large dark purple already with mixing greens. Her healing properties were intense, due to the ridiculous powers of a stone, however with enough concentration it was not too hard for her to delay the process, and even leave small indications of being injured to a tiny extent. _'Anything to keep questions away…'_ She chuckled slightly at her thoughts

One thought was on her mind sometimes when the whole healing jazz came forward, why didn't her eyes regenerate or heal when her family were attacked? Was it just Truths cruel way of leading her towards the future? She wasn't exactly sure, maybe it was due to her having no knowledge of it whatsoever, either way, she was stuck with her brothers red eyes. It made Crystal feel sick sometimes, knowing her brother was now dead along with her mother and father, and for him to give his eyes to help her, and his arm to keep her other brother alive it made Crystal cringe. Maybe he could have survived if..No. She always kept that thought from her mind, little memories and knowledge still attack her every now and then from the whole other world stuff, she was sure her brother would have died anyway.

Pulling her coat against her damp skin she shivered.Scratching her head she looked around for anyone familiar, before catching the blonde woman down the street; smiling she jogged down, pushing her small worrying thoughts to the back of her mind. She knew it was probably best to stay as professional as possible, but seeing the familiar woman warmed her heart after such a stressful day, it always did.

Riza, being the genius woman she is, turned just as Crystal came to her; sending the girl a soft smile she nodded her head, in a soft gesture. Crystal also saw Roy, talking to another soldier beside her. She waved her hand to gain the older man's attention, who turned and gave her a reassuring smile, before he dismissed the soldier. After joining the two, Crystal began to seemed worried, noticing some panicked looks around them. "Oi." She asked with a quiet voice. "Everything all good? Any injuries?" Not noticing herself do it she pulled her coat closer to her.

Turning to her, Roy gave a lopsided smile, before placing a hand on her head. Crystal grew red in embarrassment, the man was much taller than her, causing him to use the advantage to tease the girl. He went to mess with her hair before she playfully shoved him off, sending him a warning glare. "Stop that." She huffed, beside her Riza had a small smile, she too was also taller, yet only by a few centimeters. She received a playful look back, before Roy sighed.

"Everything seems to be fine, McDougal has been apprehended." He paused at that, a small glint in his eyes. "By Bradley no less, the word spread quick." He huffed, looking around them yet again. "Minor civilian casualties, mostly just building damage, everything seems fine." He finished, scratching the back of his head. "Go get some rest, I'll see you in my office tomorrow morning." He said quickly, stepping to walk back towards HQ. Nodding Crystal turned on her heel, returning to her hotel for the night.

Stepping inside she locked the door, throwing her shoes and coat off, her body moved sluggishly around the small room. Taking her glasses ff she rubbed her temple, before stepping in a quick shower. Once she was done Crystal left, yawning loudly. Her hair fell down her back, not bothering to dry it fully she flopped onto the bed lazily, drifting to sleep.

The next morning dragged enough after Crystal woke, yet time wasn't wasted. Laying awake for a few hours while studying some alchemic theories got her brain working, soon enough she was dressed and back out the hotel's doors and back on her way to HQ to met with Riza and Roy. The trio were anxious to return to East City now that the case was over, secretly Crystal heavily missed their team, knowing deep down Roy did too. Entering the temporary office Crystal gave a small wave to the two stood around the desk, before jumping onto the small sofa Crystal lay back, sighing tiredly. "Tired…" She drawled under her breath. Riza gave a small laugh in response, shaking her head in slight amusement.

Yet their attention was turned to the door when there was a soft knock. Nodding her head to Roy, Riza went to answer it, yet as the door opened, revealing a smiling Hughes. However at that time, Roy let out a large sneeze.

Hughes grinned and ran inside towards Roy's desk, while Riza closed the door and returned to his side. "Uuh…that a cold I hear?" He teased, looking to Roy. Said man sent him an irritated look. Crystal giggled slightly, enjoying seeing the interaction between the two old friends. " Ah, never mind! From what I've been told, you are the man of the hour!" He exclaimed, moving on from his first statement. "And Crystal, I hear you did rather well too no?" Hughes took a step towards her, leaning over the girl, as if to inspect her.

Spluttering on her words Crystal pushed him back. "What on earth are you talking about Hughes?" She asked, flustered from the man invading her space.

Roy waved him away."Agh…I've just destroyed the transmutation circles. But Fuhrer is the one who brought down McDougal." He pointed to Crystal. "She assisted the attempt to apprehend him yes, but she mainly got battered." He chuckled, before almost leaning away to avoid Crystal's solid glare.

Hughes smiled. "Sure, But the Fuhrer is telling everyone it was you, Crystal having a part too! So congratulations!" Roy sent him another irritated look, similarly so did Crystal as he ruffled her hair. "Oh it's like that huh? Suit yourself. But some friendly advice. Next time a superior tells you to take credit for something you didn't do…you might try it for once." He responded in a smug tone, echoing Roy's earlier words to Edward. Grunting, Roy held his head in his hands while Hughes left, not before crying out for Crystal to call him by his first name of course.

Riza looked away, trying to hide her small smile. Moving from her position she joined Crystal on the small sofa. "Are you alright?" She asked in a semi low voice. Sighing Crystal nodded, complaining of being tired again. Roy watched the interaction with a small, yet hidden smile on his face.

"Crystal" He called to her, gaining the younger girls attention. Squinting she sighed, before removing her glasses in a huff, rubbing at her sore eyes. "The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother are to leave for Lior this afternoon, I want you to join them, keep the boys from killing themselves." He huffed, passing over a small file. Standing, Crystal swiftly took it, looking through it, memorising the information.

She grunted, placing it back down. "Are you sure? The damn kid kinda annoys me." She complained, scratching the back of her head. "Though i see my younger self in him." She groaned at Riza's hard look. "Fine! I'll babysit the damn kid, you owe me when i get back to east city!" She exclaimed, leaving the office with her coat in tow. Walking quickly to the infirmary she knocked on the door, a quite enter was called.

Inside she saw Edward and his brother preparing to leave, their things gathered. Alphonse noticed her first, giving her a polite nod. "Hello, what can we do for you?" He asked, stepping aside from his brother.

Edward on the other hand glared at her. "You better not be here to tell me that bastard is postponing our trip anymore right." He looked around for him.

She laughed, waving her hand to dismiss him, an ausmed smirk gracing her lips. "Well of course not, i'm here to babysit-i mean accompany you on your trip!" Crystal gave him another sly smile as the younger boy groaned and stomped the floor. "Come now!" She called, turning on her heel and leaving the room. "If you boys are ready to go we have a train to catch!" She raised her hand as she walked, beckoning them forward.

A few seconds later the two sped after her, yet Edward sent her another glare. "Why?" He demanded, looking as if he was pouting.

Crystal shook her head, her hair temporarily covering her face before she pushed it back. Stupidly she forgot to tie it back in the morning."I have no idea kid." That gained a sour look from said boy.

The newly formed trio were quite silent save for Edwards muttering as they traveled and soon boarded the train. Sitting silently, Crystal's eye twitched slightly. Another minute passed before she leaned back in her seat with a dramatic groan. "Can we talk or something? I'm very bored." She complained, scratching the back of her neck again, a habit it seemed to the two boys.

Alphonse nodded excitedly,. "Of course!" He clapped his hands. "How about you tell us more of yourself Crystal?" He asked politely. Edward sighed, sending his brother almost an annoyed look.

"We met a good few years ago." Edward spoke up, sitting in a leaned back, smug position. "At the state alchemist exam, she-"

"Hold it!" Crystal exclaimed, making the boy jump as she interrupted him. "I, well technically not, met you before that. I was there when...when we found you." She added quietly, looking away from the two brothers. "I stayed outside when Roy and Riza talked to you, but out official meeting was the state exam."

There was a tense silence for a few uncomfortable moments.

Alphonse, being the seemingly lovely boy he was, spoke up first, his armour turning to Crystal. "So, you know what happened? What we did?" He asked, seeming to be almost nervous. Edward sent her a glare, yet is eyes flashed with possibly shame.

Shaking her head she sighed, yawning slightly. "No, it was none of my business, but I had an inkling. I knew the circle." She bowed her head to them. "You don't have to explain if you don't wish too." She finished, turning to look outside the window. Her head stung briefly, groaning yet again she automatically removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes. _'Really need a new pair, i'll get it sorted when this is over, botched repairs will do nothing.'_

There was a short gasp beside her, looking over Edward seemed to be in some sort of shocked thought. "I remember, you said what you were. And we made a deal." he grumbled, looking away from her quickly, yet still looking at her from the corner of her eye.

She nodded, before stretching and cracking her back. The train seats weren't exactly the most comfortable, especially for story telling. "I was found when I was young, by a family in Ishval, they took me in, raised me. Then of course the war." She sighed, clearly not wishing to go into much detail. "Even in a place where it was banned, one of my brothers and I studied alchemy, himself more so until after.." She paused yet again before pinching the bridge of her nose. "There was an attack near the end of the war, which resulted in my eyes being red even though I'm classed as Amestrian because if my brother, even if my hair is a little odd." She twirled a lock of reddish hair in her hand. "Questions?"

Edward sent her another glare before huffing in annoyance. He received a sly look and smile from the older alchemist. "What? Expect my entire life story?" Crystal joked, reaching over and whacking the back of his head. The boy snarled, going to hit her back till Alphonse dragged him to sit down.

"If I may ask." The younger brother started with a polite tone. "What exactly is your alchemy specialization? I've heard rumours and seen some in person but.." Alphonse trailed off with a curious hint to his words. Crystal smiled sweetly at him, not sitting up in the seat properly.

"Well you see." She began, taking off her normal cat to show multiple alchemic circles tattooed into her arms. "Obviously alchemy is about reconstruction and deconstruction, with the law of equivalent exchange thrown in there too now." She activated one on her upper arm, so around her hands it almost looked like the air itself was solidifying. "I specialise in particles itself, so just about everything." She laughed slightly. "The Matter Alchemist comes from the fact im a lot better at controlling Matter, or elements themselves, which is why i have control over the air particles here, or even water like i had done when i was fighting McDougal." She stopped, pulling her coat back on. "These tattoos help me channel it, i have them just about everywhere but with enough concentration, and a lot of energy mind you, i can just about do it without." She grinned, "There! Lessons with the Matter alchemist, you should be honoured." She joked, signing and closing her eyes, leaning against the window.

She heard the two boys talk for some time, moving on from her pretty quickly, soon enough Crystal began to doze off, her breathing steadied yet of course by this time Edward decided to kick her leg, hard. Jumping up she cursed, rubbing her calf. "The hell?! Did you just kick me! Ass." She grumbled, yet noticing they had reached Lior she followed the boys off the train. With a large yawn she looked around, spotting some sort of Cafe. "Let's go." Grabbing Edward's arm she dragged the boy, albeit with many yelling and cursing, the it. Sitting she ordered some tea whereas Edward ordered food and a similar drink.

Above them, a small radio began to broadcast, a man's voice billowing out. "God's children who live upon this land. Pray and faith and thee shall be saved. Those who have lost thy way the Sun God Reto shall shine…"

Crystal groaned, banging her head against the counter they were sat at. "Why the hell am I here…" She grumbled, ignoring the rest of her surroundings for the moment. Sighing she closed her eyes and lifted her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The shopkeeper behind the counter they were sat on looked between the three. "So what are you guys? Like street performers or something?" He asked with almost a condescending tone. Crystal sent him a hard glare, whereas Edward put his drink down, giving him an unimpressed look.

"Seriously?" Edward replied. "Do we look like street performers to you!?" His face grew a little red in annoyance.

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, so I am. " He replied with almost a small smile. A few moments passed yet again, where Crystal let out another large sigh of irritation of everything in general. "I haven't seen your faces around here before…" The shopkeeper started again, earning another cold look. "On a trip?"

Edward shrugged, leaning his head on his hands, chewing rather rudely on his fork. "Uh huh, were trying to track something down." He responded in a rather bored tone, not even glancing at the man who had asked him the question.

Scowling Crystal whacked the back of his head, receiving a harsh glare from said boy. "I'm just along for the ride as their superior.." She paused, looking up at the radio curiously. "What's this broadcast?" She asked politely, no doubt what Edward probably would have asked in as rude tone anyway. _'Such a child...oh wait he is.'_

The shopkeeper, and now surrounding people, looked at Crystal in shock, yet seemingly weary. However Crystal mused to herself, watching the reactions of those around her with a thoughtly and tactful eye. "You've never heard of Father Cornello?" The shopkeeper asked, he received two no's and a mental yes from the Crystal.

Those around them gaped, before launching into explanation. "Father Cornello, the Sun God's Leto emissary!" Their voices help and air of adoration. "He's the founder of the church of Leto. He can work Miracles!" They exclaimed, looking between each other. Crystal scowled again, her mind having yet again a fuzzy memory. She shook her head to listen once more. "He's a wonderful man who came to this town a few years ago and showed us all the way of God!" Another man beside him exclaimed his adoration, while others spoke of his miracles, claiming them to be acts of god.

Crystal sighed again, placing her now cold drink down, shaking her head. _'I grew up around such god faring people, why am I not surprised? Though it's strange to hear it for another religion other than my own.'_ Edward had not even looked up from his now clean place of food, choosing to slouch instead.

The shopkeeper let out an irritated sigh. "You're not listening, are you Kid?" He addressed Edward. Beside him, Alphonse hadn't moved or seemed to be listening either.

"Nope" Edward sighed, still slouching, again rather rudely. "I'm agnostic."

The shopkeeper turned his sights on Crystal, who sent him, and his buddies around him an irritated glare. "I follow a different religion thanks, sorry." she replied quickly. Said men around them sent her harsh glares and snide looks, beginning to whisper insults under their breaths. _'Ah, just like old times back at home…'_ She mused yet again, remembering times when others of the village would talk badly of other religions. She paused, a pang of sadness gripping her. Home. Where was hers now? It had been years and she was yet to find her brother, yet she had found almost a family, at least a solid circle of friends in Amestris, namely the military. Fuzzy memories gripped her yet again, of a fight in the rain. Yes. She would find her brother soon enough.

Stupidly, Crystal had been too caught up in her thoughts to notice her surroundings.. Edward had jumped down from his chair, yes jumped, his unbelievably small size made it look hilarious. He had called his brother to go, however, bless the boy, his large body caused his head to bash the top of the cafe they were sat at, causing the damned Radio to fall off the ledge it was on, falling it smashed on impact with the floor. Said impact made Crystal jump from her thoughts, causing her to knock over a pile of glasses beside her, probably placed by the shopkeeper, them too smashing.

Shouts of insults and shock filled the air as it had set in the radio smashed, therefore the broadcast had stopped. Crystal had also received a hate filled glare from the shopkeeper, who was too busy yelling at Alphonse to speak to her. However Edward assured the now small crowd, guestering that Alphonse could fix it. Of course he was met with unbelieving looks, but Alphonse had already crouched down with a chalk in hand, drawing around the broken radio. Standing he hovered his metal hands over the alchemic circle, which lit up with blue light. Seconds later the Radio sat there, fixed and looking brand new.

Now shocked looks turned to the brothers, one of whom was looking at the radio with a smug look, grinning as his brother fixed it. Some had turned to Alphonse yet again to fix the glasses Crystal had smashed, yet she held her hand up to silence those around them. Standing from her seat she straightened her back in almost a superior looking stance, causing some to look at her with weariness again. She calmly walked to the pile of smashed glass, inspecting it.

Beside her, Edward watched with a careful eye, noticing her change in stance. He thought of her experience, and especially her rank, which to his own annoyance was higher than his own.

Crystal seemed to be thinking, yet she held back a sly smile. _'Glass..sand..heat..shape..got it!'_ She smiled, removing her coat. Showing the alchemical tattoos on her fair her own hand over the pile she barely moved or did anything, before a darker blue light came from said pile. To the naked eye it looked like the regular blue for alchemic reactions, but it actually held an undertone of red.

Edward watched in fascination as she barely did anything, yet the glasses now sat there, brand new also. He grinned. "All fixed!" he exclaimed, gaining a small smile from Crystal, who now held her long coat in her hands. She wore standard military boots and trousers, yet a light white blouse that fit her shape well. Edward snuck a few glances as those around them talked of what they had just done.

Talk of miracles and blessings were thrown around yet Crystal held her hand up yet again, smiling at them all. "They are not miracles." She answered, her voice light as if talking to a child. "It is simply alchemy, us three are alchemists." She smiled, sharing a glance with Edward.

"Oh!" One man exclaimed, looking between the three of them. "Alchemists, i've heard of them." he mused, sharing nods with other people. Edward grinned again, crossing his arms with a smug look. "Oh yeah?" He called a little louder than the man before him had spoken with. "Then maybe you've heard of us! We're the Elric Brothers!" Murmurs broke out, some recognising the name while others chatted in confusion. Crystal simply sighed in exasperation at the boy's narcissistic ways.

One man from the crowd spoke up. **"** The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric is that right?" More talk erupted from the now energied crowed. "Wow…So you're the young prodigy he tells the stories about?" More conversation started, however it moved towards Alphonse, the poor boy looking around nervously. People surrounded them, talking of 'his' skills and armour, praising him, yet in fact they had assumed wrong in terms of the brothers. Crystal giggled lowly at this, finding the mistake to be very amusing, yet also it brought a sense of familiarity, knowing how much that had happened, and the reaction each time.

Growing flustered, Alphonse threw his metal hands up to stop them all once they had crowded around him. "No, um... It's not me!" He finally said.

Everything grew silent at that, many confused looks were received. However eventually the crowd turned to were Crystal and Edward were standing, the latter laughing smugly, not noticing the mistake of assumption. One man turned to Crystal, yet she shook her head and pointed to Edward. "What? You mean it's the little guy?" One man decided to say in his confusion.

Crystal flinched as Edward let loose, screaming profanities and insults at the crowd who ducked away from his rage. "WHO'S LITTLE?! COME UP HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE, I DARE YOU" He screamed, before being hit around the head again by Crystal to shut him up. He did.

Once small introductions were made by the boys and Edward's anger receded, Crystal thought it was a perfect time for herself to be introduced. She stood tall again, automatically falling into her military stance. It was accidental really, but after the training and years of missions and formality, it was rather ingrained. _'My brother would be so ashamed of me..'_ She thought sadly before biting her lip to ignore the depressing thoughts. " Crystal Davis, The Matter Alchemist." She said curtly to the crowd, who stared at her in disbelief, yet some looked at her in disgust.

More murmurs started again, many of them insulting yet sadly, very easy to hear even with her concentration on ignoring them.

"A Female in the military with a higher rank than the runt..?" One snidely commented.

"Hang on, wasn't the Matter Alchemist the youngest to ever receive the license before the Fullmetal Alchemist?" One provided to the conversation with awe seemingly in his voice. "Her reputation precedes her as a powerful alchemist, young too."

"She looks so formal...Military brat.." One spat.

"Wait. I heard a rumour she's ishvalan."

Silence.

Crystal's breath hitched. _'Ah yes, after four, nearly five years and many excursions outside of east city and central i'm not surprised it began to spread.'_ She commented mentally. Her shoulders stiffened as the looks became one of utter disgust and rejection.

"She did say she follows a different religion...Ishvalen pig, disgusting." One spat to another.

Edward, who seemed to be growing redder by the minute, finally blew. "If you guys are done being sexist and racist pigs i'd appreciate learning more about this Father Cornello guy." He spoke, yet almost in a calm anger. It surprised Crystal, snapping her out of her cold expression which she had slipped into to ignore the insults. Behind her, Alphonse place a cold, metal hand on her shoulder in a sign of support. Yet again it shocked the much older girl, but she smiled in an appreciative way, nodding to Edward in thanks.

Many at that moment gave Crystal a cold look, before their faces turned to Edward, looks of awe and adoration evident. "We were lost, until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the Sun God Leto." One exclaimed.

Another beside hm nodded enthusiastically. "He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful."

A final man clasps his hands together. "He can even resurrect the dead! His miracles are proof that what he says is true!" He finished.

Edward's look hardened almost, yet seemed to be thoughtful. **"** So this guy's claiming he can bring the dead back to life? Now that's something I got to see…" He mumbled the final part, his expression slipping to one of annoyance.

Almost right after that, the men had seemed to notice the time, before running off towards a church. Sharing a look the trio followed and stood towards the back of the crowd. Cheers were loud as Father Cornello stood on a platform, waving. When he took a flower which rained down from above, no doubt being thrown from somewhere, he clasped it in his hands. A red light emitted from his hands, and a few moments later, the flower had turned into a statue. More cheers erupted from the awe stricken crowd, many praising him and the sun God Leto.

At the moment he had done that, Crystal gasped, a shudder ran through her very core. She gripped her chest, glaring harshly at the man so far away from them. _'A stone, weak one at that but a stone. Internally I seem to be drawn to it...I need to mediate soon or my attacks could return'_ She sighed mentally, returning back into the boy's conversation. They seemed to be suspicious of Father Cornello, noticing he had ignored the Law of Equivalent Exchange.

Gaining her breath back, Crystal scowled. "He's changing organic matter into inorganic matter. He shouldn't be able to do that." She spoke up, joining the conversation. "It's impossible unless for one thing." She cringed mentally, knowing she had exactly what the boy's desired to have.

Edward gave her a look of confusion before it turned to understanding. He nodded to his brother who seemed to agree with him. "Yeah, there's just one way…" Edward noticed Cornello's ring, his eyes narrowing. "Bingo."

Once the crowds dispersed and everything calmed, Crystal followed the two brothers into the church. Walking inside, she noticed a large statue at the front of the Sun God Leto, looking down upon them. Below it, she noticed a girl, with her back to them, on her knees praying before it.

Reaching just behind her, Crystal decided it sit down on one of the many pews inside the church, her chest aching painfully for some obscure reason. ' _Can i yell at Truth yet?'_ She laughed mentally, pinching the bridge of her nose at the annoying situation.

Edward looked up the stature, placing his hands in his pockets. "So this is the almighty Leto…?" He commented, loud enough for the girl on her knees to hear them. She startled, standing to turn to them.

Her skin was pale with light blue eyes, yet they almost looked like a violet colour. Her unusual hair was kept down, being a mix of a reddish brown for her fringe and black for the remaining parts of her hair. She wore a soft looking white dress.

"Welcome." She greeted, her voice soft and airy, immediately irritating Crystal due to her tone. "Are you interested in Letoism?" She inquired with a soft smile.

Edward huffed. **"** Nope" He replied quickly, almost rudely yet again. "Can't say I am. Not really the religious type."

Crystal scowled as the woman turned to her, she held her hands up to stop her from speaking. "I follow a different religion thank you." She dismissed her, gaining a sour look.

However the woman's face softened as she closed her eyes, her voice almost becoming more airy. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that… To know God is to know hope…If we believe in divine grace, and through him all things are possible…If you believe, I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller!" She grew more passionate as she spoke, yet seemingly the end was directed at Edward, who was now being held back by his brother, trying to reassure him she was just trying to help, however it was difficult to reassure the screaming boy.

Crystal stood quickly, gaining the attention of the woman. "I am aware of what it is like to know God." She said snidely, her tone taking one of irritance. "However such things can also hold us back from one's potential." She spoke formally to the woman. "Such things, if fawned over so much, can bring negativity, hate, and spawn violence." Crystal finished, her eyes narrowing at the woman who seemed to be growing angry at her.

Before she could retort, Edward sighed rather loudly, sitting down on one of the pews and crossing his leg over one, leaning back in nonchalonce. He held his head down in thought, yet glance at Crystal, giving her a sly smile, and looked back up at the woman.. "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible too?" His tone turned cold.

Said woman turned away from Crystal, who had now joined Edward on the pew. Her body relaxed, bowing her head down she closed her eyes again. "Yes…" She breathed, smiling softly.

Edward let out a loud, exasperated sigh. Reaching down he took a small notebook from his pocket. Leaning back in his chair, he began to read out a list. "Water thirty five Liters, carbon twenty kilograms, ammonia four Liters, lime one point five kilograms, phosphorus eight hundred grams, salt two hundred and fifty grams, saltpeter one hundred grams, and various other trace elements…"

The woman looked at Edward with a lost, confused look, eyes wide. "Huh!?"

Edward continued, closing the small notebook, leaning forward to slouch, his tone serious and almost grim. "That list represents the complete chemical makeup of a human body for the average adult. It's been calculated to the last micrograms, but still there has never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life." His eyes narrowed in nangerm, his tone becomes so, Crystal placed a hand on his back, sending silent support. "And you're telling me something modern science can't do, you can do with prayer?" He finished, raising his head.

The woman took a step forward in passion, returning Edward's look. "Lift thy voice to God! And the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!"

Crystal snorted again, standing in anger. The woman was saying just about everything to annoy her. _'If such a thing where true then maybe my family would still live, or war would be much more disastrous. Such silly notions, where i believe in my God, such mindless worship is worth nothing.'_ "Do you really think so?" She spat, shoulders stiffening yet again.

The woman sent her a glare, yet returned her attention to Edward, who had leaned back in his seat, lifting his head back and resting on his arms. "Did I mention all those ingredients I read off? Down at the market, a kid could buy every one of them for the spare change in his pocket. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap." His voice held light laughter in it.

The woman looked at him in shock and almost disgust. "No, that's blasphemy! People are…we're all children of God...created in his image!"

During her wonderful declaration, Crystal had sat back down again, and Edward now leaned against her. Turning he decided, for some reason to Crystal's shock, laid his head down on her lap, looking up at the ceiling, chuckling lightly. "You have to understand, alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in unprovable concepts like creators or gods... We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try to learn the truth. It's ironic, really. That through the application of science, we have in many ways been given the power to play gods ourselves."

Crystal shared his chuckle. "My own religion forbids any type or talk of Alchemy, yet here I am today, with a passion and talent for it. Of course, it is most likely unwise, we are scientists as Edward stated, however such a thing stuck with me if you have seen the things I have." She sighed. Edward looked up, sending her a confused and yet inquiring look. She responded in mouthing. "Later."

The woman grew more angry, sending the pair harsh glare. "So you're putting yourself on the same level as God? That's just...sheer arrogance!"

Edward grinned. "You know there's an old myth…about a hero who flew on wings made of wax... He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted, and he came crashing back down to earth... Right, Al?"

His response was a small "Brother…" Reminding him of their initial plans.

Shaking his head, Edward jumped up from laying of Crystal, who then joined him, standing beside Alphonse. **"** I'm sorry, Miss…this is difficult for me to ask…But do you think your Father Cornello could even save an arrogant scientist like me?" Edward bowed rather arrogantly.

Her anger disappeared, now being replaced with sheer adoration and determination. Clasping her hands together she nodded. "Of course, that's wonderful! If anyone can lead you to creator like he can."

Rose, as she had finally told the trio their names, had led them to another man by the name of Brother Cray, who had disappeared to speak with Father Cornello. Short time passed when he returned, leading the now four of them down some corridors and into a large hall like room.

Entering, Brother Cray smiled sweetly. "This way please. The Father Cornell is a busy man as you can imagine. But you're in luck. He decided to spare moment to you."

Edward put on an understanding and patient smile. **"** Yeah, thanks! And we understand! We won't take too much of his time!" Yet frowned when he noticed the door behind them being sealed.

"Good…" Brother Cray mused, reaching into his jacket, for what Crystal couldn't see. "And it's agreed. We'll make this quick."

Very quickly things changed. Cray turned and pointed a gun at Alphonse, Edward was restrained by two large spears from two gardsment and one man went to restrain Crystal.

Seeing him move, Crystal ducked out of the way, turning behind him she planted a large kick to his back, sending the man sprawling.

"Restrain her!" Cray yelled viciously,. "She's the most dangerous!" He moved forward himself. Turning to move again she had not anticipated the man she had kicked to recover so quickly from such a hard blow. He kicked out her legs from under her.

Falling to her knees she skidded sideways to avoid another grab from the man, raising her hands to trap him with alchemy a shot rang out from Brother Cray's gun. Gasping at the sudden pain, Crystal grabbed her now bleeding shoulder. At the moment of distracted the man from before tackled her. Hitting the floor was painful and left her winded, and it had also knocked her glasses off, leaving her red eyes on show for everyone.

The man, now nicknamed tweedle dum in her mind, ragged her up by her hair, restraining her hands behind her as she kneeled on the floor.

Rose had watched in horror. "Brother Cray…What is this!? What do you think you're doing!?"

"Rose, these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the Father. They're evil! This is God's will!" He replied with a harsh yet commanding tone

Sadly, everything became a blur for Crystal, yet in the commotion of the brothers fighting back she twisted and headbutted the man holding her. Twisting she landed a solid punch, knocking him out.

Edward ran to her side. "Hey you alright?" He noticed her shoulder. "Shit he shot you." He said in disbelief, helping her stand, allowing the much older girl to lean heavily against him.

"No kidding asshat." She mumbled under her breath, gritting her teeth. "I'll be alright, it's clean though, hasn't nicked anything important."

"What's this commotion?" A voice called out, Stepping out of the shadows a grinning Father Cornello greeted them. "Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Welcome to our home of sacred order."

Rose gasped in shock, moving forward to greet him. **"** Father Cornello!" She called looking up to the man who stood on a stairwell in front of them.

Said man did not move or change his expression at all. "I must apologize for my disciple's behavior. It would seem, they've misguided."

Edward huffed. "Okay, let's say I believe you were the one who guided them. What next?" He passed Crystal to Alphonse, who helped much more in helping her stand.

Crystal tried to stand as tall as she could without wincing in pain. "Yeah asswhole, were they so misguided they chose to shoot someone." She spat

"Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?"

Edward looked up at him with an irritated. "Well, there's a few things I'm curious about. Like how you've been using second rate Alchemy to deceive your followers." Rose looked to Ed in shock, whereas Cornello just smiled more, his eyes seemingly closed with his expression.

Feeling the pain subside slightly, Crystal moved slightly away from Alphonse, now no longer needing support to stand, bless the healing at this moment of time.

"My dear boy, I don't know what you mean. What you're doubting I see as Alchemy are the miracles of Sun God Leto." He clasps his hands together again, red light emitting from his palms. Opening them stood a statue to Leto get again. "Look again. Could mere Alchemy create something out of nothing in this way?"

Crystal gritted her teeth in pain, looking at the ring on his finger, she felt her body jolt again. _'Bitch ass stone my own is reacting to it.'_

Edward scratched his head as he thought, looking away from the man. "Yeah…That's what I didn't get it first. How can you perform transmutations that ignore "the Law of Equivalent Exchange?" he mused.

Cornello paced down the statue in anger, growing more irritated. "As I said! Because it isn't Alchemy!"

"Then, I started thinking about it." Edward continued, still in the same pose as he was, Rose looked at him with shock, yet listening nonetheless. "If you'd somehow manage to acquire certain object to amplify your Alchemy. One that said to make the impossible possible. That would explain everything!" Edward looked back up to Cornello.

Cornello raised his eyebrows in confusion. **"** What?"

Crystal, growing annoyed at their talking, stepped forward, shooting a glare at Cornello. "He is talking about the Philosopher's stone you idiot. Your ring! That's it isn't it!?"

Edward mumbled he had been looking for it, before beginning to move forwards towards the man.

Cornello still choose to dismiss it. "The ring is just a ring. I am God's humble servant and from him alone that alive my power!" He exclaimed, smiling again.

Edward grew more angry, his face twisted in anger as he walked towards Cornello. "Still try to sell that line, huh? If that's the way you wanna play, then I guess I have to come up and beat some true out of you!" He yelled.

Crystal too decided to move forward, now confident to walk without a painful stumble.

Cornello's face twisted into a frown."My…you really are quite incorrigible heathen aren't you?" He turned slightly. "Rose dear…?" He called.

Said woman looked up to him. "Yes, Father…?" She answered, stuttering nervously.

He grinned viciously. "That gun beside you…pick it up." He ordered.

Noticing his plan, Crystal changed course slightly, moving closer to Rose very slowly, her eyes still on Cornello.

Even with her confusion, Rose complied. "O…Okay…" Picking it up slowly she looked back up to Cornello.

Cornello looked at her darkly. "Now, child I want you to shoot Fullmetal Alchemist." He ordered again, his tone wistful yet commanding.

Both Edward and Alphonse turned their attention quickly to Rose, the now identified new threat to them. Still silently, to not be noticed, Crystal creeped up behind her.

Rose gasped, a haunted look overtaking her features, as if the mere ideas of shooting someone made her sick. "No, I…Father I can't do that!"

"I am the Sun God chosen emissary. My word is the word of Leto himself." Cornello opened a single eye to look at her with a snide grin. "Shoot him Rose. It's God's will." Rose slowly raised the gun, her form shaking, Edward watched her with a cold look.. " Why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé, due to that tragic accident last year, who was it that save you from the very depth of despair? Have you forgotten?"

At the mention of her fiancé, Rose's expression turned dark as she looked down, yet her eyes still wide. "It was you…Father…" She stuttered, her voice shaky with possible tears.

Cornello opened his arms, raising his voice more so. "That's right! It was I who took your hand and let you into God's light! And you recall what it was I would have promised you then?"

Rose took a step forward. "You said it if I pray, you'll bring him back to life!" She replied passionately, now looking back up at him. With a pained gasp she raised and pointed the gun at Alphonse.

Crystal was still silent.

However Alphonse raised his arms in defense again. "No, wait! It's not me! I'm his…"

Edward blew up yet again at the mistake once Rose turned towards him. "LISTEN! I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! YOU GET THAT!? IT'S ME!"

Cornello gasped. "It's the short one!? You're kidding!"

Rose ten turned the gun to Edward, who calmed and looked at her with a cold expression, her shoulders slouched. Moving his eyes he suddenly noticed Crystal behind Rose. Giving her a nod he tisked.

Rose's form was shaky with her emotions. "I'm sorry…but I…I have to do this. I don't have any choice…"

Edward nodded again to Crystal. "He been lying to you Rose."

"You're wrong!" Rose yelled. "I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello will bring him back to life! I have faith!"

At her moment of distraction, Crystal leapt forward, kicking Rose's legs out from under her. She twisted to grab her hand and point the gun to the ceiling to be safe, before twisting her wrist, the gun falling from her weak grip. Skillfully leaping over her, Crystal grabbed the gun, turning on her heel to now point it at Cornello, it was one solid and graceful motion. Edward looked at her in shock but also, possibly respect.

Cornello was grinning at her, opening his arms wide as if he was greeting an old friend. "Ah yes! The Matter Alchemist finally graces us with her skill!" He chuckled, causing Crystal to narrow her red eyes at him. "The finally shows herself, my my. What beautiful eyes you have." he said with a sneer. "Your reputation precedes you." He grinned. "Rose!" He ordered harshly.

Said woman leaped forward, trying to grab the gun back, sadly it jerked towards the boys, firing due to the commotion. The bullet hit Alphonse, knocking his helmet off and causing him to fall to the ground.

Rose screamed in horror, falling to the ground, whereas Edward called for his brother worriedly. Taking the gun Crystal removed her long coat in a professional manner, joining Edward at his side.

Cornello grinned. "Good. God Leto is pleased. You have done well my child. Now pick up the gun and shoot the others as well." He said quickly, but frowned when he noticed Crystal now had the gun. "Meddling-"

"Ya know." Crystal called, cutting him off. "I really think you've done enough old man." She called, watching as Alphonse stood up and took his helmet, or head really, back from Edward.

Rose looked at them in shock, her eyes wide yet again.

"Don't worry about it." Edward said simply, knocking against Alphonse's body. "He is pretty solid."

Alphonse nodded, if he had a human body, Crystal would have thought the gentle boy would be smiling. "Yeah. See? No harm at all."

Rose gaped at them, while Cornello began to yell, walking towards the wall which seemed to hold a lever.. "An empty suit of armor that walks and speaks!? You still doubt it Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination! Evil of this kind must be purged!" Pulling it, a loud sound started as the wall opened to reveal two red eyes in the darkness. Walking out a Chimera roared at them all. "And I believe my Chimera should be opted to the task!"

Edward looked at it with a bored expression, sharing a look with Crystal. **"** So this is the sort of thing you do with the Philosopher's stone? That's just twisted…Anyway…looks like I need a weapon." He clapped, leaning to touch the floor a spear rose from it with blue alchemic lightning. Grabbing said weapon he held it in a defensive pose.

Cornello stepped back in shock. "No transmutation circles!? So the State Alchemist highly isn't just for show. You truly are gifted! However…" He grinned as the Chimera moved forward and swiped its lion claws at Edward, who blocked it with his spear. But, it broke right through, ripping through his leg in the process. "Your little spear is no much for Chimera's craws and tears through wire!"

Edward gasped, looking down, but chuckled yet again. **"** Huh! You've shredded my pants!" The Chimera growled as the claws it broke off, yet it was flung backwards as Edward landed a solid kick. "I guess those claws don't do so good against steel!"

The Chimera moved forward to attack again, but Crystal diligently ran forward, ducking under she touched the floor, her alchemic circles lit up, causing the ground to lift up and hit the beat, making it fly into the air. Using the now moved floor as stepping stones she jumped up, reaching her hands outwards. The room was lit up by some torches, which were perfect. The fire from said torches surgered forward and followed her movements as she swiped, jumping over the Chimera, causing it to be burned, badly. Landing on the floor with a roll she ran and joiend edward. Flicking her hands again more circles on her arms lit up, causing the walls around Cornello to shape and jut out to try and trap him, however he ran and moved just in time.

"Bite him! You stupid beast!" He roared in anger, running from what Crystal was doing.

The Chimera, standing and somewhat recovered from Crystals attack, surgered forward with its jaws wide open. However Edward met it with his harm, causing the beat to latch on and clamped its jaws. Edward fought against it, pushing back. "You like that kitty? Go on…get the good taste!" At that moment, with the help of Crystal, they kicked the beat back, where it then lay, unmoving on the floor.

Cornello gasped and looked at Edward in disbelief. **"** Your arm." Turning Crystal saw how the Chimera had tripped through his coat too, meaning his automail arm was on show. "A brother trapped in armor! I see. It's all becoming clear now." His voice took on a snearl as Edward removed his coat, flinging it sideways. "You did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!"

Rose looked on in shock, her eyes wide with small tears and moth covered by her hands.

Crystal crouched low, ready for the next attack, unaware that Alphonse was behind her too. "It's none of you business asswhole with whatever they did! Lay off them bastard." She spat, defending the boys.

Cornello turned his attention to her, his grin somehow widening more. "Ah yes, the woman away from home. All her family and people exterminated and dead, yet she works for the same things that destroyed them, such betrayal. And i do believe such power much not be natural?" His eyes glinted.

Crystal snarled in anger,. "Do not mention my family in such a way bastard, you have no right!" he paused at his wording.

Edward snarled in anger in a similar way, looking over to Crystal. "leave her be old man! Why don't you come down here and try me! I'll show you real quick who the novice is!" He yelled

"Rose...this is the price of their sin…" Cornello went back to addressing the hysterical woman. "These fools attempted human transmutation…the greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life! And this witch comes from Ishbal, using alchemy is taboo among them, she goes against her own very religion and threatens ours!"

Rose gasped, looking between the three. "Oh no…"

Edward looked down at his arm with a scowl, hiding his face from Rose and Cornello. Crystal stepped forward, placing a hand on his automail shoulder. **"** This is what happens when you try to play God, or whatever you want to call it... Take a good look, Rose. Is this what you want?" He turned to Crystal, sending her a small smile.

She stepped back, nodding at him and his brother. _'Maybe we can all get along after all, if not it's with our mutual respect for each other...those boy's need friends..the support. I'll follow them anywhere..'_

Cornello chuckled maliciously again, looking down on the trio. "So this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric…Not even half a man...! Hell, not even half a boy!"

Edward's face contorted in anger, clenching his automail fist. **"** And what're you!? You're just a phony that can't do anything without a Philosopher's stone!"

Cornello sent him a grin before turning slightly to Crystal. "And a women working for the very thing that caused the extermination of her people, following around like a pathetic mutt." He spat. "You should have joined your family girl."

Crystal snarled in anger, stepping forward to attack him, yet a cold hand enclosed around her upper arm, turning she saw Edward's hard gaze. "Don't listen to the jerk, he just wants us to attack and he can pull a stupid trick."

Alphonse took a step forward instead. **"** Father. We just want you to hand over the Stone before you get hurt." He said softly but in an almost convincing voice. Crystal smiled at that, his kind ways warming her.

Cornello laughed. **"** Don't be absurd! Why, so you can use it for yourself!?" His stance changed as he raised his cane to hold it with both hands. "Please…If you fools are really so eager to play God, then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!" During his talking, he transmuted his ring into a machine gun, aiming it to the four of them.

Edward clapped and touched the ground, causing it to move up as a shield. "Nah. Me and god, we don't get along too well. Even if I went... he'd probably just send me right back here."

Cornello snarled in anger, but Crystal just laughed. "Believe me Cornello, god isn't very nice, pretty manipulative if you ask me." Ignoring the questioning looks she too touched the wall, causing it to move forward, crashing towards Cornello, who jumped sideways to avoid it.

At that moment Alphonse grabbed Rose and protected her as Cornello recovered, turning the gun on them. Edward called for everyone to follow him, before clapping and transmuting the wall beside him, causing a door to be made and open up into the hallway they were in before they entered the large room.

Running behind Edward and Alphonse, Crystal noticed the men gathering behind them, giving chase. Sighing she touched the wall beside her, letting her stone instead transmute it to cause a large slab to jolt out, causing a barrier behind them, effectively stopping the guards behind them. Thankfully the boy's were too busy running to notice the red light.

Reaching a part where the corridor split, a group of guards stood to stop them, they paused, one telling them to stop. "What are you gonna do, boy?" One called in a condescending tone. "You're unarmed and outnumbered."

"Look, just come quietly. We don't wanna have to wrap you up." Another said.

Sharing a grin with Crystal, Edward clapped to transmute again, changing his automail arm into a large weapon. He turned it on the guards, hitting them away. SImilarly Alphonse kicked some out of the way. Crystal picked one guard up, throwing him to another, knocking them both over. "That seems to be the only ones following us. Got a plan Eddie boy?" She asked, dusting herself down.

He turned to her, nodding. "Course." He replied, running down an adjacent corridor. Crystal followed behind, yet Alphonse and rose went down a different one to an outside balcony, no doubt to help with the plan.

Crystal grabbed a gun from one of the knocked out guards, curing the fact she forgot to bring her own like an idiot. "Get him to talk, blab everything" She said, loading it. Edward looked at the gun in disgust. "I know I share the feeling, but it's currently all i have thank you." She followed him into a large office, a desk at the back.

Edward casually jumped onto it, sitting to wait for Cornello. "Got some interesting skills." He said to Crystal, who was leaning against the wall behind the desk.

She snorted. "Have you forgotten i'm also a state alchemist? It isn't an easy feat if you remember correctly." She smiled. "I'm good at self defense too but my specialty is with alchemy of course."

Edward nodded, looking at her in the corner of his eye, he seemed to want to say something but stopped when Cornello ran past, spotting the two and running into the room.

"There you are, you infernal brat!" Cornello yelled in his out of breath state. "The other mutt too!"

Edward just smirked with a determined glaze in his eyes, hunching over on the desk. "Look, can we just cut the crap and talk here...? All I want are some straight answers about the stone. Tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way... or we could get the military involved."

Cornello growled, looking around before sighing and shutting the door behind him. "Ask your questions".

Edward shared another look with Crystal, who gave the go ahead with a nod. "You could do anything with the Philosopher's stone, right...? So why waste all of that power performing phony "miracles"?"

Cornello just grinned. "Because with each miracle, I can attract new believers to the order. Believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army! A legion of holy warriors, unafraid to die! In a few more years, I'll be ready to unleash this mindless horde upon the world! And I'll use the Philosopher's stone to tear this country apart. Who knows? I might even carve you out a slice for you!" As he spoke he grew more passionate, laughing loudly.

Both Edward and Crystal join his laugh, giggling away, yet stopped when Cornello looked at them in confusion.

Crystal cleared small tear from laughter from her eye. "You really are a novice, aren't you?" She teased, holding up a remote pressed to 'on', the entire conversation was broadcasted to everyone.

Cornello looked at the remote, before looking down at his feet to see the microphone. Looking back up his face contorted yet again in rage. **"** Get off me that thing! Why you…How long!? How long has that been ON!?" He yelled, eyes wide in panic.

Crystal just giggled as Edward looked at him, rather smug. "From the start. Your believers heard every word." He teased again,

"How could you!?" He screamed, raising his cane to transmute it again. "You'll pay dearly for this!"

Before Cornello could fully transmute it into a gun,. Edward leapt forward, transmuting his automail arm into a blade and slicing it in half. **"** Sorry, not today! Just face it. You're outclassed here."

Cornello raised the last half of the gun. **"** I am without rival!" He yelled in anger, attempting to transmute the final piece. The red light swallowing the room, causing Crystal to hiss slightly. Edward jumped backwards, very acrobatically actually, join Crystal in front of the desk.

However the light faltered, showing that the metal gun had melded itself into Cornello's arm and hand rather painfully, pieces sticking out of his now tinted black skin. "It's a rebound!" Crystal yelled to Edward, watching Cornello gasp in pain.

"No...! I won't be disgraced like this!" He gasped, raising his hand to transmute again, his voice growing deeper and form growing. "Now,..behold! The chosen emissary of the Sun God Leto!"

Edward and Crystal watched in shock as his from grew larger with more muscles, towering over the pair. Cornello moved, punching through the wall and sending them sprawling through it, only to land in the same art of the church where they had met Rose.

Cornello raised his now huge fist again, swinging it to attack the two, however unlike before, Crystal noticed Edward wasn't moving in time. Gasping she moved forwards, pushing the boy out of the way and holding her arms up in a cross in front of her.

In the last few seconds, Crystal was able to use her alchemy to cause a barrier with the air matter like before, however Cornello pushed against it, causing the girl to cry out painfully, being pushed back slightly. _'I'm using too much energy..i don't want to use my stone with Edward here dammit!'_ She cursed in her mind.

Edward watched in awe at her skill but then panic as he saw her struggle. Moving forward to help he stopped as Cornello swung his other fist to him, stopping once Edward began to push back in a similar way with his automail arm.

"My word is the divine word of God himself! My fist is the almighty fist of judgment!" Cornello bellowed with his now deep voice.

Crystal tisked and started to push back more as he was distracted, allowing Edward to dodge and move away, no longer stuck fighting against the abnormally large fist.

Edward gasped and ran to the side, stopping at the wall **. "** Oh, yeah? The fist of god, huh? Well if that's what you want, you can have it!" He clapped, transmuting the wall. The blue lightning spread up the wall and to the statue of the sun god Leto in the room, stopping once it reached its hands. A large, alchemy made fist came forward, hitting Cornello with so much force he flew backwards.

Crystal gasped from the sudden loss of weight on her barrier, collapsing to her knees for a moment. She tried to gain her breath back, her head thumping painfully, her body trying to heal itself. She did not notice Cornello run away after a conversation with Edward, and said boy walk up to her, kneeling to her side.

"Hey." He called, a little more softly than what she was used to hearing from the brash young boy. "Are you alright, he really beat you up a bit, and you were shot earlier." He frowned, looking at her blood stained blouse. Helping her stand he looked around the church.

Crystal sighed, the voices in her head retracting. "I'm..alright." She replied shakily. "Trying to hold off one of my attacks." She chuckled under her breath, gaining an odd look from the boy. "You'll see eventually if you hang around me enough…" She pulled away from him, now able to stand without help. "The stone?" She asked as they reached outside, Alphonse joining them.

Edward sighed, looking bitter. "Phony, just like him." He gained a disappointed "oh" from his brother, looking down to him. Edward just moved to his side, bumping his right fist against his brothers amour. He sounded upset and still quite bitter. **"I** 'm sorry, Al. For a while there I thought we really found a way to bring your body back."

Crystal looked away from them, feeling guilty beyond belief, but also not wanting to intrude between brothers. However a hysterical voice called out to the trio. "Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" Rose screamed, raising the gun on them.

Alphonse called to her in a sad voice, whereas Edward choose to speak instead, looking away from her. **"** Look, I was just saying, it was a fake. It wasn't real. Besides, it's shattered now."

Rose just shook her head, she seemed hysterical but also furious, yelling out to them with a step forward. **"** Liar! You kept it for yourself, didn't you!? So you can use it on your bodies...That's right! And so you can try to bring your mother back again!" She screamed, Edward looked at her in shock but it slowly morphed into anger.

Before he could say anything Crystal took a calm step forward. "Just put the gun down Rose." She called softly with her hands up, the boys behind her looking nervous. Her own red eyes shining with irritated anger. "He is telling the truth."

Rose just shook her head. "You lying heathen!" She screamed, turning the gun on her. "I bet you just want the stone to take revenge on your people! To murder! To bring back your precious people and family." She Spat.

Crystal recoiled as if she had been slapped, now looking at the girl with pure rage. Edward took a step forward too, the insults angering him further. "You shut up! People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever." His face morphed into one of pain. "Not ever"

Rose fell to her knees, placing the gun down, breaking out into small sobs. **"** But he promised me...he said if I prayed, it would happen...A miracle...That hope was all I had left! What am I supposed to believe in now?! Tell me what to do... please…" Edward had walked past her, joined by Alphonse, yet Crystal stayed in front of the girl, kneeling to her.

Edward looked down at the ground before continuing the walk. "I can't tell you that...You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. You're strong enough to make your own path." He finished, his brother joining him as they walked away.

Rose looked up at the sky but stopped when she saw Crystal through her blurred eyes, wiping at the tears she gave her a confused look.

"Listen to what he said Rose." Crystal said softly, standing to join the brothers who waited for her at the bottom of the church steps. "It'll be slow and painful...you gotta learn to crawl before you can walk, and walk before you can run. But eventually,. You'll never feel more free and alive with opportunities waiting for you everywhere." Finishing with a small nod Crystal also walked away.

Edward gave her a similar nod before they retrieved their things, jumping on the next train to return to East HQ. The two repaired their items, Edwards clothes and Crystal's glasses, before sitting in silence.

Sighing Crystal fished into her bag, taking out her locket and opening it, as it was kept there to keep it safe. Staring at the photo of her lost family she let a singular tear slip down her cheek before smiling sweetly, opening the latch to take it from her neck, passing it to the younger boy. "You were right with what you said you know." She said softly, watching the boy inspect the picture with a grim yet understanding look. "It's something we all gotta do." Taking the locket back she wiped her face, placing her glasses back on. "I don't blame you for attempting it..its something thats crossed my mind a few times too.." She admitted, gaining a shocked look. "Don't worry...i've already seen the bastard...i wouldn't want to go back.."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean" He inquired.

Sighing Crystal gathered her things as they were arriving soon. "It's something i'll eventually tell you..it's not something I can confidently to tell just quite yet." Finishing she hopped off the train, going immediately towards east HQ, whereas the boys milled around for a little bit.

Reaching the large office a chorus of greetings reached her ears as the rest of the team were inside. Nodding to greet back she shared a look with Riza before stepping inside Roy's office, waiting for her to enter. Once she did, Crystal flopped down on the sofa, hiding her face in her hands.

Beside her she heard movement, still hiding her teary face a large arm wrapped around her shoulders in a comforting manner, whereas another hand was placed on her knee, the other person sat beside her.

"What happened Crystal?" Roy asked, his voice unusually soft, then again he was the one giving her a side hug, Riza was the one sat on her other side, rubbing small comforting circles on Crystal's knee with her thumb.

Crystal just shook her head, not trusting her voice, but instead took out her locket. A look of understanding was shared between her two friends and the hug tightened a bit. "You know." her voice cracked. "It's really painful having exactly what those boys are desperately searching for." She whispered, curling tighter, ready for the onslaught of violent questions.

Roy's breath hitched. "What?" He asked in an almost demanding tone, watching as Crystal raised her tear stained face. "I'm an immortal living philosophers stone, adopted in a family who cared and loved for them only to be slaughtered. To then learn the very thing she'd be shunned for, and have to lie to her closest and new friends, just because the bastard god think it would be funny." She whispered in one giant mess.

The two beside her were silent as she looked to the ceiling, her face still wet with tears that didn't stop. Time passed, she didn't hear the conversation between the two, but only felt it when Roy moved her to look at him. "I'd be angry, but I can clearly see how this all haunts you." He said, eyes soft. He chuckled lowly. "Yes that's definitely a painful situation.." He paused. "What caused your attacks?"

Crystal let out a large sigh. "My body was rejecting the energy what comes with the stone and also the..the.." She cringed. "I can't tell you the rest..it's not safe too.." She whispered. She received understanding nods.

Riza placed a hand on her back. "Come now, let's clean up before the boys arrive." She smiled.

Crystal nodded before laughing. "You two can be so soft, i wonder what everyone else would think." She teased, gaining annoyed looks.

"You wouldn't dare." Roy growled. "I have a reputation to uphold thank you very much!"

Crystal grinned, feeling back to herself. "Oh try me!" She laughed, finally feeling comfortable with the two people she considered her closest friends.


	6. 6: An Alchemist's Anguish

Hi Hi! I hope you all have been enjoying this! Sorry for the tiny break, i had exams and I HATE THIS EPISODE so writing this wa  
Let me know who wasn't expecting the relationship reveal later hehehe

Thanks for the Support!

* * *

Crystal kept quiet, surprised when it was shrugged off, however she blamed it on shock, and was waiting for one of them to blow up at her for lying all these years, or at least to have an in depth talk about it later. She let out a long sigh again, jumping up onto her feet. "The boy's will be here soon, i'm going to go annoy Havoc!" She called out as she left, grinning as said man looked up the the large assortment of desks, frowning. Riza followed after, sitting at her desk in the middle of the room. It was a spacious large office with an assortment of desks in the middle, with another closed off office for Roy though an adjacent door. Their place in East City was loved by the group.

He stood, still sadly towering over her. "What did I hear you say?" He demanded, a cigarette in his mouth. The two stared at each other for a moment before large smiles broke out on each of their faces, going through. Then, while sneaking up behind her, Havoc swept Crystal off her feet into a large hug, before ruffling her hair. "Where you been little missy, things have been boring without you here" He smiled again, sitting back in his seat as she leant against his desk.

She giggled, also giving a side hug to Fuery beside her. "Ah, just helping out the Elric brothers in Lior, we all just got back." She smiled, receiving more back from Breda and Falman. Being too busy messing around with Havoc, Crystal failed to notice the two brothers enter, till Edward clapped and transmuted Fuery's radio, making it brand new and fixing the receiver.

A cheer went up from the young man, clapping happily. The group then moved towards the two brothers, welcoming them back and patting Edward's back. Hiding her small smile, Riza nodded. "Welcome back, boys. Go on in, the Colonel's expecting you. Oh Crystal join them too please" she called over the other alchemist who was still sitting on Havoc's desk. With a groan and the roll of the eyes she skipped through to join them.

When in the spacious and known office, Roy greeted them both, inviting the two human bodied alchemists to sit, giving a nod to Alphonse as well. "Well done on the Lior case you three" He nodded and clasped his hands together, sitting forward. "Nice work. I appreciate you resolving the matter."

The blonde male laughed, sitting back smugly and just grinning. 'No big deal. It's not like we did it for you." He then mumbled. Crystal rolled her eyes again, sitting back and messing with the strings falling from her uniform.

Small nod from Roy, looking in the folder again. "Ah..Right. The Philosopher's Stone. Another false lead? I see?" he looked to Crystal as if to ask if she'd been updated and after receiving a nod he chuckled, looking back to the brothers.

There was a scoff and a glare from Edward before looking to the floor. "Yeah, after all that the stone was a fake. Even so...the power it gave Cornello was real enough." He looked to Crystal who gave a grin and took over. "He transmuted this huge chimera right in front of us." She mused, giggling. "We had an adventure didn't we boys?"

They all shared a look before chuckling, But Alphonse then spoke up. "I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that... I'm not familiar enough with the field of bio-alchemy to really understand it." There was a hum of agreement between the alchemists, Crystal tapping her cheek and looking to Edward.

Said boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that too. It might be worth looking into. Who knows, maybe we'll find something that could help us restore our bodies." He grinned and looked to his brother.

Crystal then bit her lip, she still needed to sit down and have a proper conversation with the boys about it. As they thought, Roy pulled out a file and placed it on his desk, opening the front."It might help if you consulted a specialist. The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's done some heavy research into chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you." He nodded

Al turned. "You would do that for us?" He asked, excited

Edward stood up quickly, pointing to Roy "OK, what's the catch? You want something, don't you!" He accused

Roy leant over, irritated. "Don't doubt my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Lior case. Doing you a favor is better than being indebted to you." He sat back and looked to Crystal who winked.

"Well Boy's, it seems we have another trip no?" She stood and pulled on her coat again, however there was a pause and Edward was slow to join her. Roy and Crystal shared another look before the man nodded and left his office, leaving the three together alone. "What's up kid."

He huffed. "Don't call me kid!" He turned away and crossed his arms in anger, another moment passed before he turned back. "Fine you can join us but only because you're useful kay! God" he pushed past and out of the office.

Alphonse moved forward and put his large metal hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for all your help already, it's nice to have someone else on the team now"

"Oh...team..?" She nodded before going to the door. "Right..yes come on now before Mustang blows a blood vessel.

A car was waiting for the alchemists when they reached the outside of the building. Somehow piling in their journey was a little cramped but Roy was looking at the folder he had shown beforehand. "Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech. That earned him his certification as a State Alchemist." He explained, reading from the file.

With a surprised look Edward sat forward. "By "understand human speech", you mean... Wait, you mean it talks? A chimera?!" He looked to Alphonse for a moment.

With a nod, Roy continued, sparing a glance to Crystal, they seem to silently communicate quite a bit. "Right...supposedly. It only said one thing. "I want to die." After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish." The mood turns a little sour after that and Crystal rubbed her eyes and tried to fight off the small headache she had.

Soon after they arrived, stepping out there were short gasps of surprise as Roy stepped forward to ring the bell."Man, this house is huge!" Indeed it was, with a large gate and pathway leading up to a mansion esche manor.

In the distraction, the beast rushing up was not seen before a loud howl and a pile was made of Edward on the floor, under a large white dog, sitting on top of him. Edward screamed of course, and the sight made Crystal burst out into laughter. "Oh my- You've become a little dog toy!"

While Alphonse checked on his brother, Roy and Crystal moved to the door to see it open, a young girl barely reaching the handle and slipping her head out to look. With a large grin she turned to look inside. "Daddy! There are people out here, look!" She giggled.

Behind her a man came forward in rather casual clothing."Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up." He scolded slightly before smiling. "Welcome, i got a call ahead to expect you. Come on in!" He invited and the door was opened fully. The little girl, revealed to be called Nina had long braided hair, looking between them, and the man who was in Fact Shou Tucker, fixed his round glasses back to position before leading them inside.

The state of the house inside was nothing like the majesty of the outside, and Crystal couldn't help but cover her nose for a moment. There was mess and papers everywhere, piling up dishes and rubbish as well as a damp smell, of course this was noticed by Tucker. "I'm sorry about the mess. Ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a housekeeper."

There was a small scoff from Crystal. "Doesn't give you the excuse to force you and yourself to live in fifth jeez man.."

A moment passes to let the awkwardness hang before nodding, going to make tea for them all and inviting them to sit on the much cleaner table. "Now that we're all settled in, let me say that it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. As the colonel told you, I'm the Sewing Life Alchemist Shou Tucker."

There was a nod before Roy turned to Edward slightly. "Ed is interested in the field of biological alchemy. He would like to have a look at your research, if that's possible. And this is Crystal Davis, the Matter Alchemist. A friend and...research partner with the boys."

"Pleasure" She hummed and nodded her head. "It does seem rather interesting and id love to take a look for myself"

Tucker gave her a strange look before nodding in greeting. "Oh, yes, certainly, I don't mind. However... If you want me to show you the tricks I have up my sleeve, it's only fair that you show me the tricks you got up yours as well." There is a glare from Edward who sucks in a breath. "It's the code we live by- equivalent exchange. Now, why are you interested in bio-alchemy?" He finished, letting the light reflect off his glasses.

A moment passes and Roy attempts to stumble an explanation before Edward put up his hand, giving a nod. An explanation was given, the first time Crystal had heard the full story, and she couldn't help but grip Roy's hand under the table, hiding her trembling by squeezing tightly, he did not ask, only allowed it. Inside she felt sick, felt the need to look out for these boys and help them. Pity wasn't something they needed but she couldn't help but feel awful for them.

Tucker however was quiet before finally allowing himself past the shock. "You transmuted your mother...as an eleven year old child? I see...so that's what earned you the title "Fullmetal Alchemist". You've had a rough time of it for someone so young." Silence among the group as edward sits from standing to show his automail arm. "I can't say for sure if it's going to be of any use to you or not, but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory."

Standing the group move to a much cleaner and obviously more used part of the house. Behind a set of doors is a loud room with animal stretching, Crystal couldn't help but shake her head and step back. "Yeah no i'm not looking inside.." She shuddered. Animals were sacred to her, this made her shudder.

Finally they moved to another room, and when the doors open and the light switches on there's a gasp and grin from Edward. The room was lined with bookshelves and benches, neatly organised. "This is my library. Feel free to look around." Tucker nodded.

With an enthusiastic nod, the brothers move forward to the closest self "Alright then, let's dive in! I'll start with this shelf!" Edward nodded before turning to his brother who was beside him.

"I'll try starting over here." They both reached and took down books to begin.

Crystal however shivered and looked around more, unsure how much truly she wished to look into this. Herself, Tucker and Roy all stood in the doorway, watching the boys for a moment before the latter spoke up. "I'm going to head back to work now. I'll send somebody by to get you this evening."

There is no response from either boy, and Tucker smiled. "They've got some ability to focus, I'm not sure they know we're here anymore. Quite a catch these two... A couple of prodigies."

Finally Crystal sighed. "I'll stay with the boys to keep them out of trouble, ill likely continue my own research, it's still not fully developed and released yet" She shrugged and aved to Roy as he left.

Tucker hummed. "Join me for some more tea? I'd love to hear about your alchemy." And with a nod, happy to bounce ideas off another alchemist, Crystal accepts.

Hours pass and many teas later, Crystal had explained a good amount to Tucker, of course without revealing full information how he himself could use it. However the questions then turned on her. "So, where are you from?" He mused and looked at a book on the table they had been going through.

"Ah..i don't tend to-" She's cut off by the arrival of the one and only Jean Havoc, cigarette in his mouth and a grin. She gasped and jumped up to hug him. "Aw my favourite is here!" She punched his shoulder then moved back.

Jean grinned and ruffled her hair, "You bet! Now to the Elric brothers, it's time to go"

When they arrived at the library they found Edward on the floor, Alexander the dog on top of him yet again. There is a small laugh and Jean has to pause to assess the situation he was looking at. "What're you doing down there, Ed?"

The boy can barely look up, voice strained. "Oh, uh... Let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research." Finally he's able to stand, Alexander getting off the poor crushed boy.

Tucker grinned. "After all that, you must be dog-tired. Why don't you come on back tomorrow?" Gaining a glare from Edward he nodded.

Crystal then looked to the little girl, a feeling of dread rising in her stomach, unsure why she cut it off to the fact that children remind her of home. However she shivered and moved out to wait for the boys.

As they were leaving, Jean turned back to the door. "Oh, Mr. Tucker, I almost forgot. I've got a message for you. It's from the colonel. He says "Don't forget, assessment day is coming soon."" He nodded and with a reply of confirmation he took them to the car.

Crystal hummed and cursed a little. "Aw crap thanks for that you dolt!" She hit his arm, the man hissing and rubbing it.

"OI!" He cried out and kicked her shins, and thus a game started until they got all the way back.

Hours later, there is a knock on Crystals door. The girl was half asleep, book fallen onto her face. Jolting she looks around before sighing, slipping on a cardigan and going to the door. Upon opening it, Havoc was there, though she could tell it was him before she opened the door due to his ashtray like smell. He had a big grin on his face and raised up a bag of what seemed to be takeout from the local restaurant. With a roll of the eyes and invited him in, pouring them both a drink and sitting down beside him on the sofa.

The two conversed and laughed all night, sat together, talking of pranks, of exploration, of boredom and more. They loved to talk, to share. "It feels like you're one of the only ones i can talk to like this" Crystal admitted quietly, turning away. "So open, about myself..I don't have to hide.."

Havoc set down his drink and even his cigarette before taking her chin, making the girl turn to her "Calm Crys, we all accept you either way.." The girl leaned into his hand slightly. "How long do we have to keep this a secret" He whispered, bringing her lips to his. The two shared a short kiss, Crystal breaking away. "It's not safe...you know that"

Havoc sighed and pulled away, grabbing his drunk again and moving Crystal to curl into his side. "Ya ya, no dating to avoid drama and issues and hostage situations I get it..but.." he ran a hand through her hair. "Following the rules is boring" He grinned

He received a grin back, Crystal turning to kiss him once more.

The following day, Crystal was a bit late to join the boys, having needed to do some errands first and make sure she didn't smell of smoke. When she arrived, surprisingly she came across a scene she wouldn't expect. Both boys playing with Nina and Alexander. With a chuckle she stayed under the street in the shade, but soon she was noticed, and dragged in by Nina to play. Pushing down her memories she joined them, picking up Nina and twirling with her, finally smiling when the girl cheered.

Later, they returned inside as the sun was going down, sat around the usual table when the question was raised about his wife by Edward. "Before I earned my State Alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that kind of life, so she left us. I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't ever want to go back to those days again. I don't even think I could." His words turned into a small mumble and he looked at the table, and Crystal couldn't help but take his shoulder and squeeze it in support.

Nina looked over, cuddling Alexander. "Don't worry Daddy, it's OK. If those people do tell you no, me an Alexander will growl at them until they say yes!" She did a growl

Alphonse laughed. "You tell them, Nina!"

There is a slight pause before tucker turned. "Hey, Nina...I've got an idea. Do you want to play with Daddy tomorrow?"

His daughter gasped, eyes shining. "Really?!" At a yes from Tucker she cheered and jumped to hug him, **"** Woo hoo! Alexander, Daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!" There is a bark from Alexander, and a smile is shared

The following day yet seemed much more, depressing. The sky was black and grey, clouds hanging over the city, a sombre mood. The trio walked back up the path to the large house, knocking."Hello, Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!" Alphonse greeted but paused at the lack of light, or any sound in the house. "Huh? Mr. Tucker?"

They moved inside, searching the halls, calling for both Tucker and Nina they searched. Crystal's bad feeling rises again and she touched the gun on her hip. When they reached the lab doors and opened them, just inside they could see the hunched form of Tucker inside. "There you are. So you are home!" Edward greeted.

"Yes…" Was their only reply, Tucker turning to look to them, his glasses glinting from the light. Stepping in, Edward gasped. " I did it boys. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech." He grinned and stood, inviting them in. Crystal stayed by the door, eyeing the room, something felt off, but they boys continued in excitedly. "Here, let me show you. Listen to me...that person over there, that's Edward."

The white chimera with long brown fur, like hair in places looked up. "That person... Ed...ward." It's almost demonic voice managed. With congratulations from Tucker, Edward looked on in amazement.

"That's amazing! It can actually talk." He kneeled, looking over the creature

Tucker gave a laugh, but it was filled with a nervous tone, standing. "Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification." He seemed so thankful, so relieved. Crystal frowned, looking around for Nina.

The chimera turned to Edward, starting to mumble. "That person... Ed...ward. That person... Ed...ward. That person... Ed...ward. Big Brother Ed."

Thunder shakes the house as both Edward and Crystal gasped, eyes widening as they look to Tucker, the latter stepping into the room more. " ... When did you first get your state certification...?" Edward asked, voice breathy.

Tucker held his chin in thought. "Let's see... It was two years ago."

"And when did your wife leave you?" Crystal asked, clutching the gun on her hip, a tear falling.

Tucker didn't move. "That was two years ago, too."

Edward finally turned around to look at the man. "I just have one more question for you... Nina and Alexander... Where are they?!"

Alphonse gasps and Tucker turns, giving him a desperate but grazed filled glare. "Damn brat, figuring it out so quickly!"

Things moved quickly. Edward turned to grab tucker, however Crystal moved and kicked the back of his legs, making him fall to his knees and grabbed his arms, pulling them into a hold behind him like handcuffs. There is a shout in worry from Alphonse.

Edward snarled, standing over the restrained man. "Oh yeah, I figured it out. You did it again! Two years ago, it was your wife! This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals, after all. It's much easier when you start with a human, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!" He snarled and kicked him hard. He was unable to move due to Crystal holding him and she only gripped him tighter, making him gasp in pain.

Her eyes were burning with fire, the want to break his arms strong but she held him. Tucker looked up to Edward. "I don't see what you're so upset about... This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist would understand."

Edward hits him again. "SHUT UP! Do you really think you can get away with this?! Messing around with someone's life like that?! Your own daughter?!" He was crying, trying to hide his angry tears but the emotion was clear in his voice.

Tucker only laughed and tried to move from Crystals hold, also trying to look to her. "Someone's life, you say? Ha ha, you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist... Look at your leg, your arm, at your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with someone's life, aren't they?! And you! Don't think i can see you...Ishvalan...You're just using them all, aren't you! To then stage a coup! An assination!" He laughed madly, looking at Crystal for the last ramble.

Tucker only laughed loudly when he was creamed at to shut up. "We are the same! We're the same...you're just like me!"

Edward punched him again "We're not!" this time sending him sprawling from crystals hold, the man sat up

"Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us, and we took it! We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!" He laughed maniacally and Crystal just watched him.

Edward was frantic, punching and hitting the guy in rage. "NO! Not me! Alchemists don't...do that! I'm not... I'm NOT!" He raised another fist but Crystal grabbed his arm, pulling the boy to her chest.

Alphonse had rushed forward too. "Brother! If you keep this up, he'll die!"

Edward kept silent, shaking in anger and didn't move from Crystals embrace, the girl holding him tight and running a hand through his hair. "Shushh...breathe" She whispered, also saying it in her native language.

There was a pause of silence and the chrimarea came forward, standing beside Edward and Crystal. "Ed..ward...no. Daddy...do you hurt? Daddy?"

Edward could barely look at her, turning to hide his face thanks to Crystal. The sound of the rain became obvious as all became silent.

Alphonse kneeled to the creature, petting her head. "I'm sorry... Even with all our power, we can't do anything to change you back. I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" He sobbed, yet no tears were able to fall.

"Can we play...now? Can we play now?" She asked in hope

Tucker, beaten and bloody on the floor was staring at the watch in his hand, the one given when you are made a state alchemist, he made a breathy laugh."I made it just in time... I get to remain a State Alchemist. I passed!"

Edward snarled and moved from Crystal, kicking it out of his hand, watching it break and roll along the floor, tucker crawling to it desperately. "Like hell you're staying a State Alchemist. Like hell."

A final "Can we play now" sent Edward over, he fell to his knees and screamed in pure anguish, but he wasn't alone. Crystal yet again caught the boy and cradled him, whispering in soothing ishvalan to him.

Alphonse called Roy and others over, and when they were able to, they left that room for good.

Not wanting to push the boundaries, Crystal left the boys as they sat on the steps of HQ, joining Riza and Roy as they walked, the rain falling so heavily it was hard to see.

Riza gave a small look to Crystal and squeezed her shoulder before sighing. "If there ever was an example of the Devil's work in this world, this case would definitely be it." She commented as they moved outside.

Roy nodded, following with them as they moved down the steps. "The Devil, huh? A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing." They reached the boys, stopping beside them. "That's the way it is...right, Fullmetal? You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may have to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you going to shut down like this every time?"

Crystal stayed quiet, a tear falling yet again staring at the boys who were hunched over. "We may be called dogs of the military... We may even be cursed as devils. It doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. We know the truth. We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods! We're human." He stood, face still down. Roy and Riza continued on to walk but Edward gripped Crystals coat, stopping her from walking. Finally he spilled again and shouted. "We're only human!" He sobbed and stared down again. "We can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl. So what good are we then?"

She let Edward keep ahold of her, watching the other walk away, however when the one and only Jean Havoc arrived she burst, running and jumping into his arms, hiding her sobs.

With a calming voice he moved them somewhere private to take her cheeks and wipe them. "Come now, you are such an ugly crier Crys" he fixed her hair and kissed her forehead, chuckling at the Ishvalan mutterings. "I can't understand your heretic mutterings speak child" He put on a deep and playful voice, gaining a laugh from the girl. Finally she calmed and curled into his embrace.

"I couldn't do anything...like when..i watched my family die...they were doomed….she is...there's nothing I can do to stop the suffering and i hate it" She sobbed.

Her cheeks were held and a soft kiss planted on her lips. "Hush now...i know..you've got the biggest heart of anyone I know..but what's happened has..you can't control it...that's how life works alright? Trust me"

"..Yeah.."


End file.
